Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito
by Pikatwig
Summary: (Set after Arc 2 but before Arc 3, and after Ex-Aid Episode 6 but before Ex-Aid Episode 7) One day, Kirigaya Kazuto recives a mysterious package in the mail with cartridges of SAO and ALO. The following day, Sugou returns with new powers. Alongside two heroes from another world, Kazuto calls upon the power of SAO one final time...
1. Stage 1

*Pikatwig walked into a meeting room in his studio and made sure the snacks and everything were all set up.*

Pikatwig: Alright… looks good, looks good… Motomet, we have tea for KKD, right?

Motomet: All set.

Pikatwig: Awesome! Now then, we play the waiting game. *sits down at chair, with Motomet taking his seat.*

*KKD soon walks in*

KKD: Hey, Pika.

Pikatwig: Hey man. Go on and sit, have a tea, have a snack.

KKD: Thanks. *takes a seat and drinks some Tea*

Pikatwig: Now, we need to wait. *continues waiting as Motomet slide over some sliced carrots*

KKD: Thanks. *takes a nibble as Muk854 enters the room*

Muk854: Sup.

Pikatwig: Finally! *Muk854 sits down* Okay, introductions! *motions to Muk* KKD, this is Muk854. He's helped me with various Yo-Kai Watch stories. *motions to KKD* Muk, this is KKD. He's my best friend and helped me with various other stories.

KKD: Pleased to make your acquaintance, Muk.

Muk854: Nice to meet you as well, KKD. *the two shake hands*

Pikatwig: Alright, I've call you both here, beyond finally introducing you two, for the sake of helping me with a story. *takes out a file and shows it off, the file containing pictures of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kirito from Sword Art Online* I recently marathoned SAO and an idea just clicked in my mind to do a crossover between Ex-Aid and SAO… which has yet to be done. And I called you two in as KKD is the Kamen Rider guy, one of the Ks standing for 'Kamen' if memory serves correctly, and Muk854 is the SAO guy.

KKD: ...Yea, my full name is Kamen Keyblade Duelist; you can see why I shortened it to KKD. And I am interested in Kamen Rider, so that makes sense.

Muk854: Yeah, I am interested in SAO so it would make sense.

Pikatwig: And I consulted you about some very short opinions of events in that anime… like a certain death that made me cry… the first time I think hearing a Christmas song has ever made me cry… and what a certain villain did to Asuna.

KKD: ...Huh? *pulls up a picture of Asuna from Ex-Aid* You mean this Asuna?

Pikatwig: No. *takes out a picture of the SAO character* Her. *sets pictures down* ...I am convinced the name is an SAO reference.

KKD: Wouldn't be surprised considering Ex-Aid's entire motif is video games, and from what I know SAO takes place in an MMORPG.

Muk854: Yeah it does, so Ex-Aid making a reference to it makes sense.

KKD: Anything else you want to make note of, Pika?

Pikatwig: Hmm… *looks at phone* Well, the other guy can't make it. So it's just us three. You two in?

Muk854: Yeah I'm game.

KKD: Yea, of course… wait, what other guy?

Pikatwig: Sean.

KKD: Oh, right.

Pikatwig: Alright. Continuity for the two franchises. For Sword Art Online, it takes place after the second story arc… but if it's after the GGO Arc, heck if I know. That's up to Muk. As for Ex-Aid, it's after Episode 6, A Hollow Beating in the Heart! and before Episode 7, The Reason for Some Lies!

KKD: Good to know for a reference point.

Muk854: Same.

Pikatwig: Alright, let's get started. Motomet, the disclaimers please.

Motomet: I do not have them at this moment.

Off-Screen Guy: You didn't print it, boss.

Pikatwig: ...oh right. Uh… I'll go take care of that. You two mingle. *heads off as Off-Screen Guy, Camera Guy and Motorcycle Gal walked in and sat down at the table*

Off-Screen Guy: So… Sean ain't here?

Camera Guy: Aww… I liked him.

KKD: You're lucky I got something to help with that. *pulls up laptop, types furiously before a black page printed out* Here you go.

Pikatwig: OK.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig, KKD Silver, nor Muk854 own anything here except for original concepts within. The rest such as Kamen Rider, Sword Art Online, etc belong to Toei, Bandai, Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures, and their respective owners.

* * *

A dark figure, one night, was looking around the city before coming across a series of mists that looked like a sort of silver viel, vaguely showing the worlds beyond. He stared into it for a big as he was joined by another figure. This person was human, with dark brown hair, wearing an all black outfit including a leather jacket on top of a v-neck shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Why do you think these portals have appeared?" the human inquired of the dark figure.

" **I wouldn't even know, Graphite. But perhaps we could use them to our advantage. There are other places I see through this that lack Riders like Ex-Aid and Brave, I believe we can spread the virus around with no interference if we use these portals…"** the dark figure commented.

The two exchanged a nod and proceeded through the portal.

Nearby, however, was somebody watching. There was a man with brown hair in a magenta shirt with a gray jacket, black pants and shoes watching them as he took a picture with his twin-lens reflex camera; there was a girl with him also had brown hair, but wore an orange cap atop her head, a white jacket with a lavender t-shirt, green skirt, and white and lavender Converse Sneakers.

"Honestly… when will I ever get a break from this dimensional nonsense…" the male muttered to himself.

"A Rider's work is never done, Tsukasa-kun," the girl noted to him, the man, Tsukasa, sighing as they proceeded through the portal as well.

* * *

In said other dimension the sun slowly rose up. An old Japanese-style home with white walls and a black roof. After a bit, an alarm began to buzz in the room of one of the people in the house. A boy with slightly long black hair was awoken from the noise and groggily got up from his bed, opening his black eyes.

"Dumb alarm…" he groaned, slamming his hand onto the clock and saw that it was 7:00, "Oh come on!"

He began to rush out of his room and into his school uniform, "Suguha! Why didn't you try and wake me up?!"

There came no response and the male saw that his sister was off at kendo practice, leaving him on his own. "This cannot be happening," he complained as he entered the kitchen. He then noticed the clock there read '6:01'.

"Huh?" he blinked, proceeding to head back up to his room to see that the time was indeed 6:01. "I can't believe I panicked for nothing," he sighed, "Well I'm already up, so might as well get breakfast."

* * *

Not long after that, the male proceeded onto his bike and was ready to get off to school. Thus, he began to pedal his way forward.

 **(I gotta believe…)**

He had exited his neighborhood and continued on through the city.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara… (I don't wanna know if I landed a hit)**

 **I don't wanna know shirinai kurai ga ii noni.. (I don't wanna know if I am unmatched)**

Memories of the two years he spent in a VRMMORPG flashed through his mind as he went forward. He stopped at a light and waited for it to turn green.

 **Why? Why why why? Kizukeba I came too far… (Because I came to far…)**

He stopped again as he turned his head towards a video game store and saw a poster for the game, _Sword Art Online_ , still hanging up in a wall of posters for video games.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa… (I can't stop this feeling, this premonition)**

 **The new beginning**

He stopped and headed into the store, buying the poster for little less than 200 yen, and getting back on his way to school.

 **Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da (I am cutting through the road of righteousness)**

 **I gotta believe!**

 _ **Turn it on!**_

 **Soutou… (Slowly)**

He stopped pedaling as he waited at another crosswalk before noticing a few friends of his from the time he spent in the virtual world were walking to the school as well.

"Hi Kazuto," one of them waved. The teen, Kazuto, waved back as he saw the light turn green and he proceeded onwards.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru! (My heart's beating fast!)**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kokoro ga! (My heart)**

 **Michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Is guiding me to where I'm needed. I'm dashing through until I arrive!)**

Memories of his time in another VRMMORPG, _ALfhiem Online_ , flashed through his mind again. He quickly shook out some memories he wished to forget as they were nothing but torment to him. Kazuto couldn't help but smirk a little as he remembered how he kicked the butt of the final boss of the game, _'He deserved what I did to him.'_

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

He then slightly shuddered at the memories of the final boss, who was a player himself, attacking him in the real world. He recalled the fear he felt before he got over it and defeated him a second time.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa (I've multiplied)**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa… (Chase my shadow…)**

Kazuto pushed up his bike to a bike stand and headed up towards his class, but not before giving a wave to an orange haired girl. He briefly recalled the time they met in the hospital after she had finally reawakened from being trapped in the virtual world.

 **(One!) Kono te no naka (Unless I'm confined)**

 **(Two!) Susumu beki life (I'll keep saving the life)**

 **(Three!) Ikite iku dake! (I've filled up to the max)**

Kazuto sat down in his class and took out a book to occupy himself as he waited for class to begin.

 _Pikatwig Entertainment Presents_

 _In association with KKD Studios and Muk Productions_

 _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito_

* * *

Back outside, somebody watched the orange haired girl as she walked into the building. His glasses glinted off the sunlight, but not before it showed his right eye with veins bulging around it. He growled a bit before he recalled the tacking device that was placed on him and quickly booked it away from the school.

* * *

It was close to noon as Kazuto had headed outside and to the orange haired girl, who was sitting below a shady area and waiting for him.

"Hey," Kazuto waved with a smile. She smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," she smiled.

Kazuto walked over and sat down next to her as she slightly looked over her shoulder, "You okay Asuna?"

"...I just have a strange feeling I'm being watched…" the orange haired girl, Asuna, admitted.

"Well… we are sitting where everybody in the cafeteria can see us," he reminded her.

"No. Not that… it feels sinister… and wicked," she informed.

Kazuto looked at Asuna with a concerned look, "Well whatever it is it won't hurt you, I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks Kirito," she smiled, before she quickly covered her mouth, "Uh… I meant Kazuto. Sorry I'm just used to calling you that."

"It's fine," he assured.

* * *

Up in the cafeteria were two girls, who were watching the two talking to each other. One of them ended up getting an envious look on her face after a bit, but the other girl simply rolled her eyes. The girl with the envious look had short brown hair with dark pink eyes.

"Lisabeth, please stop…" the other girl with her pleaded.

"It's Rika," she reminded the other girl, who had light brown hair and pigtails wrapped with red ribbon bows.

"My bad," the other girl apologized, "But seriously stop, this is getting ridiculous."

"Silica, er… Keiko, just look at those two, can you really blame me," Rika stated.

Keiko simply sighed and nodded in response, "Asuna's lucky…"

"Indeed she is," Rika nodded, "But do you mind my asking a stupid question?"

Keiko gave a nod in response.

"...how many girls have actually fallen for him, including you, me and Asuna?"

"...six, maybe seven?"

Rika let out a groan and sat back in her chair, "That many girls and Asuna is the one who get him."

* * *

Kazuto and Asuna ate their lunch together, but Asuna couldn't shake the feeling somebody was watching them while they did so.

"You good to meet up in ALO today?" Asuna asked, trying to keep her mind off of her nervous feeling.

"I should be. Not 100% sure yet, but I think I will,"

"Alright," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the other dimension, a doctor was presently trying to finish a task.

"Come on… come on… come on!" he yelled as he rapidly did something, "Don't die on me now!"

Turned out, though, with his audience, he was just playing a video game. One about two robots punching each-other rapidly, the doctor mashing the buttons as fast and nearly finishing the battle… only for somebody to grab his coat.

"N-Nani?!" the male, who had black hair, a pink t-shirt, a white doctor's coat, brown pants and a few bits of doctor's gear around him. He turned to see a nurse in the usual white outfit with brown hair, as she dragged him away from his game, "NOOOOOO!"

 **-Game Over!-**

The male began to sob as he was dragged off from the game, but the nurse just brought him over to another room.

"Emu, listen," she told him, getting the man's attention, "We have info. Both the kuro Ex-Aid and a Bugstar have… vanished."

"Nani? Wait… does that mean… my mission's done? ...yosha!" Emu cheered.

" _No_ ," another voiced informed in pure English, turning to see another doctor, dressed more formally "If the kuro Ex-Aid was dead, his Gashat would've given out a signal to be found. He's gone missing, Intern,"

Emu groaned a bit as he sat down, "Asuna-san, why pull me away from my game when you could've waited until I won?"

"This is serious. If he's missing, who knows what the kuro Ex-Aid could be up to?"

* * *

Back in the other dimension, the man who had been staring at Asuna was sitting and to pull the tracker off of his leg.

"This thing is getting in my way," he said.

"Yo," Graphite waved as he walked over, "Are you…" he paused and took out a newspaper clipping showing the man being placed under arrest, "'Sugou Nobuyuki."

"What's it to you?" he demanded to know.

"I require your skills in something," Graphite informed, "...what's that on your leg?"

" **It is a tracking device, Graphite,"** the figure informed as he walked over, revealing himself to be in an all black bodysuit with dark purple accents, spiky armored hair with red eyes under white lense rims, a chest plate that had four buttons (red, green, blue, and yellow) on one side with an HP meter and two icons on the other, and a belt that stood out with its bright lime green and pink appearance, a purple device sticking out one side, **"Humans use it to keep an eye on criminals. I'll offer you a deal Sugou,"**

The black colored Rider took out a purple device that slightly looked like an old Nintendo portable device, **"Give us the technology to manipulate minds and you will get this to infect humanity in this world with a virus that only you will be able to remove. If it isn't removed… well… Graphite, show him what you actually look like…"**

Graphite groaned as he took out another copy of the device the black Rider had, put it on his arm, and pressed the A Button "Baiyou…"

 **=INFECTION!=**

A green glow enveloped Graphite as the device began to shine a little.

 **=LET'S GAME! BAD GAME! DEAD GAME! WHATCHA NAME?! THE BUGSTAR…=**

Graphite had turned into a green monster of sorts, having the appearance of a dragon with a sort of thorned crown, leave patterns on his armor, and a red right hand.

"What are you?!" Sugou demanded to know.

" **A Bugstar. We are… both a malware virus and an illness virus at the same time…"** Graphite informed.

Sugou just growled a bit before he saw the black colored Rider change the mode of the device he had, causing a blade to extend out from it.

 **=GYU IN!=**

It whirled for a moment and Sugou backed away in fear… only for the Rider to slice off the tracking device.

" **Do we have a deal, Sugou?"** the black Rider asked as he offered the man the device.

Sugou smirked as thoughts of revenge on Kazuto quickly flowed into his mind, "Deal."

* * *

"Kazuto!" a young girl's voice yelled, belonging to a girl with short black hair and grey eyes, wearing a red t-shirt and white skirt, "There's a package for you."

Kazuto gave a nod and headed downstairs, "Wait… I didn't order anything."

"Maybe it's a present from Asuna," the girl shrugged.

Kazuto nodded as he walked over, seeing a man with brown hair, wearing a blue delivery man's uniform.

"Konichiiwa. Kirigaya, Kazuto-kun?" he asked.

"Uh yea," Kazuto nodded, being handed the package.

"This is for you."

Kazuto nodded as the man walked off and out of sight. Kazuto stared at the package as he and his sister sat it down at the kitchen table.

"So what is it?" she inquired.

"Don't know Suguha," Kazuto admitted as he got out a knife and opened it up to reveal a briefcase. Kazuto managed to pry it open with the knife and saw a strange device of sorts on it.

The device looked like some sort of oversized belt buckle in lime green with a pink handle and front, two slots on one side for what appeared to be game cartridges. Along with it were two cartridges with one being a dark blue color with the background of two swords wedged into the ground to form an 'X' shape and the title of 'Sword Art Online' emblazoned on it. The other was a dark-green that had a fairy flying with a flock of birds and the title of 'ALfhiem Online' on it.

"Wait… what are these?" Suguha asked as she took out the cartridge for ALfheim Online.

"I have… no idea," Kazuto admitted as there was no package sheet to say what the contents were. He took out the buckle and stared at it, "...think this is some sort of video game console or something?"

"If I had to guess," Suguha admitted.

"Huh… look at this. The Elucidator the the Lambent Light," Kazuto noted, holding the SAO cartridge, "Well… guess I know what I'm doing this evening. Figuring out just what the heck these are,"

"Alright…" Suguha shrugged, "Have fun with that…"

Kazuto walked over to the TV and looked for a way to connect the belt with it, but found no cords to connect to the back. He began to fool around the lever, opening it to show a colorful sticker on the inside of it labeled "Gamer Driver". He then closed it and opened it up again, trying to figure out what to do with it.

* * *

"You didn't leave him with that instruction book?" the girl asked the delivery guy, stunned by this fact.

"Didn't come with them… even if they did, I'm sure he's smart enough to figure it out," the delivery man shrugged off, only to get a thumb jabbed in his neck, making him laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

Kazuto spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out what the device was or to put the cartridges into the device, but nothing happened. "Argh I can't figure this out, what the heck are these things!" he said in frustration.

He soon took a look at the SAO poster he got and put it up on a wall, before letting out a soft sigh.

' _...how many lives did that death game take again? 3,853 all those people… dead,'_ Kazuto thought before he recalled one death that he wished he could undo. He tried to push out the thought away, but it already started to cloud his mind, _'If I had saved Sachi… what would've happened to Asuna? Would we have been friends… or nothing at all.'_

He shrugged the thoughts away and chose to turn in for the evening and turned his lights off before going to bed.

* * *

At the same time, we see someone else in a doctor's coat, but with some bleached hair, brown eyes, a black shirt, beige pants, and black shoes walked over towards a forest, and somebody else was there as well.

"Kujo Kiriya what are you doing here?" the man growled.

Kiriya, a man with black hair, wearing a black t-shirt under a red collared jacket, blue jeans, and white converse, turned to the other man, "Same as you I suppose, Hanaya Taiga-san."

"I will not allow you to get in my way…" he growled as he took out a cartridge similar to the ones Kazuto was gifted.

"Same to you," Kiriya responded as he took out his own.

The black colored Rider walked over and flung over two black dots at the heads of the two before they could activate their cartridges. He pressed a button and caused the dots to spark and knock the two out, **"Now to find Ex-Aid and Brave…"**

* * *

The next day came along and Kazuto parked his bike and was heading to his class. He saw Asuna walking along and he hurried over to her.

"Oh, hi Kazuto,"

"Hey Asuna, did you send me anything recently?" Kazuto asked her.

Asuna blinked a bit, "No I didn't, why?"

"I got some weird package and I thought you sent it to me," he informed, taking out the cartridge of ALO, when suddenly Asuna fell to the ground, "Asuna!"

Blasts that sounded like gunfire began to echo throughout the area and sent most everyone into a state of panic. Kazuto turned to see Sugou walking into the school ground.

"You…" Kazuto growled.

"If you all want to keep your lives, hand over Kirigaya Kazuto and Yuuki Asuna!" he yelled.

Some people quickly ran over and shoved Kazuto in front of him.

"Nice to see you again, Kazuto," Sugou hissed.

"What did you do to Asuna?" Kazuto demanded.

Sugou laughed and proceeded to put the Gashacon Bugvisor onto his arm and pressed the A Button on it, causing his body to begin to glow.

 **=INFECTION! LET'S GAME! BAD GAME! DEAD GAME! WHATCHA NAME?! THE BUGSTAR…=**

Sugou then became his avatar from ALO, donning a crown, long dark green robe and a green cloak with an emerald-like jewel. His hair grew down to his shoulders and his hair turned blonde.

"What the hell?" Kazuto gasped as Sugou grabbed him by his neck, and was lifted off the ground. Unknown to them, this caused the ALfihem Online cartidge to fall out of Kazuto's bag and onto the ground.

" **Know the one who finally rid the world of you, Kazuto. And die…"**

Asuna struggled to get up as she was feeling a strong pain from where she got shot, before she was shot again from an unknown source. Her eyes glowed a dark red and she began to grow, turning into a sort of orange monster in the shape of a sword.

Nearby, watched the man who gave Kazuto the buckle and the cartridges.

"Why don't you go over and help him?!" his female friend demanded to know.

He wordlessly responded by showing off a card of sorts and then putting it away, "I don't have the ability to help him."

"Then go and get help you baka!"

The man sighed as he snapped his fingers and vanished for a moment.

* * *

Emu, Hiiro and Asuna were all looking for anybody infected by the Bugstar or any sign of the kuro Ex-Aid.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere!" Emu groaned a bit.

"We just need to keep searching," Asuna added.

"Intern, Nurse, _no thank you_ to you two helping," Hiiro told them with an annoyed look.

Suddenly a misty void appeared before them, surprising them as somebody emerged from the portal.

"Dare?" Emu demanded as the man simply pointed to the portal.

"Rider… Gashat," he told them before going back through the portal.

"Did he say 'Gashat'?" Asuna gawked.

"What do you know about them? GET BACK HERE!" Emu yelled as he ran to the portal, with Hiiro and Asuna going through as well.

* * *

The three emerged on Kazuto's world, seeing the Bugstar Sugou attacking Kazuto while a giant Bugstar Union flew around and was causing damage.

"Bugstars!" Emu yelled, "Hiiro, ikuzo!"

"Right," Hiiro nodded as the two walked forward, put on the same buckle that Kazuto was gifted and took out two cartridges.

Emu's was pink with a picture of a small pink chibi figure with spiky hair, orange eyes, leaping under the comic-book-style text "Mighty Action X" while Hiiro's was a pale blue with a more grandiose font for the text "Taddle Quest" showing a knight and various swords. They pressed the buttons on the side and caused the white areas on the cartridges to glow.

 **=MIGHTY ACTION X!/TADDLE QUEST!=**

Data particles surrounded the area, making it look slightly more digitized as brick platforms appeared all over the area along with treasure chests. People who weren't running in fear looked and saw the two posing a bit.

"Henshin!" the two announced as they inserted the cartridges into the belts.

 **=GASHAT!=**

Images of various characters began to circle around the two, spinning around them before they tapped images of characters. Emu tapping a pick one with his right arm in a forward direction while Hiiro tapped his with his left as it was at his left side.

 **=LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YA NAME?! ...I'M A KAMEN RIDER!=**

After being coated in bright lights, the two reappeared in new suits of armor, both having the belts still, black bodysuits with white armor that had silver accents, chests with a similar design to the black Rider's, especially in Emu's case as the two buttons with the HP meter had a hammer and a sword on them on a blue background, while Hiiro's had a flame and a snowflake against a yellow background. What was mostly different were the faces as Emu's form had the same spiky hair as the black Rider's, but with pink hair instead of black, and orange eyes instead of red, while Hiiro's resembled a knight's helmet vaguely with a light blue crest on top, yellow eyes, and was even holding a shield. What really made them stand out, though, was that they were super deformed, having bulky torsos and oversized heads, looking like they could barely move their arms, and their legs were nearly immobile..

Some people began to stifle laughter at the forms, the two looking a bit silly to them.

"I'll make sure the people get to safety and then join you," Emu informed as he dashed off, leaving Hiiro to simply sigh and nod.

"Commencing surgery to eliminate the Bugstar. Proceeding with Level 1. Separate the Bugstar from the patient," Hiiro announced as Hiiro moved his arms outwards, causing a data ring with a sword icon to appear and he pulled out said sword of sorts with a blue ice blade with an orange A button and a blue B button.

 **=GASHACON SWORD!=**

"What the heck…" Kazuto managed to mutter, barely able to breath by this point.

"Oh… right…" Emu muttered as he quickly did the same motions as Hiiro did, only summoning a hammer with a pink A button, a green B button, a green hammer head, and some pink spikes.

 **=GASHACON BREAKER!=**

"I'll clear this with no continues!" he smirked as he charged forward and bonked the Bugstar Sugou on the head, causing little 'Hit' images to appear as he did so, freeing Kazuto from Sugou's grasp. As Kazuto watched he had a mix of fear and excitement, Emu leaped around as if he was in a platformer, hopping onto the brick platforms to find a vantage point before spotting one brick in particular and smashing it, revealing a blue coin with the image of somebody leaping up, "Item, Get daa ze! High-Jump!"

" **Get out of my way you… you… you walking pink bubble gum!"** the Bugstar Sugou yelled.

"It's not pink," Emu stated as he jumped higher up and bonked the Bugstar with a powerful blow to the head, "It's magenta!"

Kazuto stared for a moment as Asuna, the nurse from the other dimension to be clear, rushing over towards the battlefield, ready to aid people in getting away.

"Hey, hurry up and get out of here," she told Kazuto.

"Not yet… I gotta help Asuna," he told her.

Asuna stared in confusion at him, "...how do you know my name already?

"...not you…" Kazuto groaned as he gestured to the giant sword shaped monster, "My girlfriend who turned into… that."

" _Don't worry_ ," she told him, "Kamen Riders Ex-Aid and Brave will heal her,"

"...Kamen… Rider?" he blinked.

"The two fighting off the Bugstar," Asuna informed as she pointed to the Rider that Emu became, "Ex-Aid…" she then pointed to the Rider that Hiiro became, "and Brave."

"Hey, Intern!" Brave yelled, "Mind helping me out a little here?"

"Wakkatta!" Ex-Aid nodded as he dashed on over, landing next to Brave before they tag-teamed the giant sword and smashed it into two blobs of orange.

One of the blobs collided with the ALO Gashat that Kazuto dropped and began to take a humanoid shape that was mostly black and silver with a circle over a spot on the helmet that would be the eyes, as a green set of armor formed over its torso and fairy wings had sprouted from it's back, matching the Gashat sticking out of its forehead.

The other blob shifted forms as well, this one being more muscular and wearing red armor along with a white shield with a red cross and a sword.

"Heathcliff? He's alive… how?" Kazuto gasped.

"The Bugstars, unless it's that type," Ex-Aid began to explain, pointing over to the Bugstar with the ALO Gashat sticking out of its head, "Take on the form of bosses from video games. Unfortunately… I don't recognize either of them… and I'm a gaming expert,"

Kazuto was about to speak when he got a better look at the belts the two Riders were wearing and realized they were the same as the belt he got. He quickly made a mad dash for his bag and got out the buckle, the nurse Asuna gasping at the sight.

"Masaka!" she gasped, shocked by the fact that Kazuto had a Gamer Driver, even more surprised when he pulled out the Sword Art Online Gashat, "Mattae!"

"Here goes nothing…" Kazuto muttered as he put the belt on and it quickly attached around his waist and he pressed the button on the Gashat.

 **=SWORD ART ONLINE!=**

A black wave of data quickly formed over the area and small crystals of sorts formed around the area as well, the standby music that played resembling a guitar riff. He motioned as if he was unsheathing a sword and posed with the Gashat.

"Henshin!" Kazuto yelled as he put the Gashat into the Driver.

 **=GASHAT!=**

Time seemed to slow down to him as he watched data form into the same character selection screen of sorts that surrounded Emu and Hiiro. He watched as the profiles moved around him, before one image that was black and had a question mark formed and the text 'New Rider Unlocked' appeared before him. He then raised his right arm and moved it downwards as if he was slashing the image with a sword.

 **=LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YA NAME?! ...I'M A KAMEN RIDER!=**

"It worked…" Kazuto gawked, feeling a strange power boost as he cheered a bit, however, Rika and Keiko took a good look at his armor and began to laugh, seeing it looked similar to the others, the background on his chest being dark blue with the two buttons having the symbols of a mouse of sorts, and his head looking like it was stream-lined with a gray design and similar to his normal hairstyle, with his large eyes now being pink-orange, "Rika, Keiko, what's so funny?"

"You… you… you uh… you look…" Keiko attempted to speak, at least attempting to stifle her laughter.

"You look ridiculous," Rika stated in between laughter.

Sugou also began to laugh, Kazuto looking at his reflection in the nearby window and gasped a bit.

"Oh… whatever!" Kazuto yelled as he turned to face the three Bugstars and then turned to Asuna's near unconscious body, "As long as I can keep Asuna safe, I don't care what I look like!"

"...how does he already know her name?" Ex-Aid blinked.

"I'm guessing that's her name…" Brave sighed, motioning to the orange haired girl.

"Oh."

"Here I go!" Kazuto shouted, rushing in at the three Bugstars…

* * *

Pikatwig: And we have cleared Stage 1 my friends!

KKD: That was pretty cool, honestly.

Muk854: Yeah it was.

Pikatwig: I was considering ending just as Kazuto transformed into Level 1 or when he transformed into Level 2, but I think him charging into battle works. You two?

KKD: Yea, pretty good start to this little venture.

Muk854: Yep, this is definitely a good way to start.

KKD: I honestly can't wait to see Kazuto transform into his Level 2 form.

Pikatwig: Now then… since this is our first Ex-Aid story, you may all be wondering why KKD changed his mind about Ex-Aid. He hated it when it was first announced, thought the Rider looked stupid, and was planning on making him a parody, claiming to be the 'Best video game Rider', in a Kamen Rider Sega story. Would you mind explaining why you changed your mind?

Off-Screen Guy: Wait, wait, wait! *runs off and then puts out a soap box* Get on and proceed.

Muk854: … I really hate that guy.

KKD: Shut up, you! *tosses a rock at the Off-Screen Guy*

Pikatwig: Now you two have another thing in common… you both hate him!

Off-Screen Guy: Yay… *passes out*

Pikatwig: Anyway… KKD, proceed.

KKD: Well, more news about him kept getting released, showing it wasn't gonna be a complete rip-off of so many fan-created Video game Riders like I thought (including my own), but the biggest breaker for me was a video put up by Marzgurl, a close friend to the late JewWario, who kinda helped get me into Kamen Rider in full. In it, she admits that JewWario would've loved the season for the idea of it being based off video games, combining two of his greatest interests… and I admit, it made me feel like a jerk to just pass it off as a joke when I saw the video. So I changed the idea so that SEGA and the gang might think that he's a jerk at first, but they grow to understand each other, and it may be one of the final farewells to my iteration of JewWario in the SEGA story. *camera pulls back and reveals he's on the soap box* ...okay, how did I get up here? *everybody else shrugs as he gets off, kicking the soapbox into Off-Screen Guy.*

Off-Screen Guy: Okay, I didn't force you onto it!

KKD: Don't care!

Muk854: Seriously, Pika, how do you put up with him?

Pikatwig: I know he's a nice guy underneath all of that… literal shadow he's always in.

Muk854: If you say so.

Pikatwig: Anyway… KKD, with the little knowledge of SAO you have, what did you think?

KKD: Overall, it was pretty cool to see. Almost makes me want to look it up more when I get the chance.

Pikatwig: I say… exercise caution with Arc 2, especially near the end… I've told him about what Sugou… does to Asuna… trust me, you don't wanna know, audience…

Muk854: Yeah that scene… just… don't even know what to say about. Anyways now knowing a bit about Ex-Aid, it seems pretty interesting and I might see it whenever I have the chance.

KKD: Good to know. Trust me, from what I've seen, you won't be disappointed.

Pikatwig: Now… before anybody asks about why we made Sugou the villain… well…. Heathcliff is dead and I don't know anything beyond Arc 2… plus, he's the villain in the video games, so… why not? And small thing, I'll admit, for the SAO Bugstar, I was stuck between either Heathcliff or Gleam Eyes. Think I made the better choice with the former.

Muk854: I would say so. Heathcliff really brought a lot of pain to Kazuto during their fight, so I say that was a good choice.

Pikatwig: Both literal pain and pain in a personal level. And before anybody asks, no, the others won't get Rider forms, they'll be here, but not become Kamen Riders… there's just not enough games in SAO to do so. Anyway… favorite parts?

KKD: Definitely the part at the end where we see the Riders jump in to help out, as well as when Kazuto finally transforms.

Muk854: That's the same for me, especially the transformation part.

Pikatwig: I third that.

KKD: Makes it unanimous between us.

*Before anybody else could say another word, in walked a few Neptunia characters.*

Plutia: Oh, hi guys.

Nepgear: Heya.

Compa: How are you all?

Pikatwig: Pretty good.

KKD: Same here.

Muk854: Same as well. But… why are you here?

Neptune: Elementary, my dear newbie. *walks in* Plutia and Asuna, Nepgear and Silica, and Compa and that Cat Sith leader, all share the same voice actresses. Cherami Leigh, Christine Marie Cabanos and Christina Vee respectively.

Muk854: So who voices you?

Neptune: Melissa Fahn, who also voiced Rika in Digimon Tamers and Nene in the dub of Digimon Xros Wars.

Pikatwig: And I happen to know Stephanie Sheh voiced Yui. *takes out tape recorder* Ahem. Note to self: Compile a list of all the voice actors and actresses in Arcs 1 and 2 and see who I recognize.

KKD: RIght… anything else worth noting?

*IF and Vert walked in as Leafa walked over to a snack table.*

Muk854: Call me crazy, but doesn't Leafa look like a child of IF and Vert?

KKD: That's what I thought when I looked at a picture of her before.

Pikatwig: Indeed.

*Neptune then quickly walked over to Vert and grabbed her arm, mouthing out 'mine'.*

KKD: Easy there.

Pikatwig: Yea… it's just an observation, cool your jets Neptune.

*Neptune gave a nod in response*

Pikatwig: Alright… end off time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Muk854: And stay alert for the next chapter!

Pikatwig: ...we really need to get you a better ending catchphrase man, no offense… but your's is kinda… generic.

KKD: Yea, he has a good point, you could mix it up, use another language like me, or use your favorite catchphrase from another show… just saying.

Muk854: Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.

*Suddenly, the doors burst open and Sean arrived*

Sean: Hey guys. Long time no see.

Pikatwig: Hi Sean. *turns to Muk* Muk, this is Sean. Another one of my collabers and great buddies. *turns to Sean* Sean, this is Muk854. He's a buddy who's helped me with some Yo-Kai Watch stories and he's a great guy.

Muk854: Pleased to meet you, Sean.

SZ: Nice to meet ya. Also I want to apologize for being so silent with you guys. Just been busy with stuff, mainly the latest Blazblue game, Central Fiction.

Pikatwig: It's fine. Do need to get back to the Blazblue anime, but since I put my energy into Smash Trailers and watching SAO, need to wait a bit. Still can watch it, just got busy.

KKD: Yea, same here with so many other things, I need to catch up with Ex-Aid. ...BTW, what brings you here?

Sean: Oh not much. Just dropping by to say hi.

Pikatwig: I invited him to met Muk and maybe help out in this story, since he's actually seen Sword Art Online… but we already finished Chapter 1.

SZ: I've only seen a few of the episodes...no offense to anyone who likes it, but I found it kinda boring at times...but I will admit, the openings are good.

Pikatwig: Alright, it's cool. Good to see you again, though.

SZ: Same. Also...mind if I make a little self-promoting while I'm here?

Pikatwig: Go ahead.

SZ: Cool. *looks at the readers* Be sure to check out some of my stories when ya can, mainly Friendship is Timeless. It's a story me and Z0 created involving both Kamen Rider Den-O and the Mauroz MLP manga.

Pikatwig: Cool. Thanks for showing up and meeting Muk.

SZ: No prob. Always good to meet new people.

Muk854: Same.

KKD: And with that, I think it's time to split.

*thus, the thing ended with a shot of the four in a small hug*


	2. Stage 2

*Pikatwig simply sat and watched over the clip of Kirya's death at the hands of Genm Level X*

Pikatwig: ...there are days I hate being the Toku Prophet.

Muk854: The what?

KKD: *walking in* Toku Prophet; it's a nickname I gave him when he started guessing/predicting stuff that happens in Tokusatsu and he gets it almost spot-on. So what'd you predict that came true this time, bud?

Pikatwig: Oh… this. *snaps fingers and a clip of Genm, Level X killing Kiriya/Kamen Rider Lazer played*

KKD: Oh… that… we lost a brave man… couldn't save his smile… *sighs*

Pikatwig: A while back, I was commenting that Kiriya may not be outta the ball-park just yet. *in came flying the Famitsu Gashat* ...ok, that's kinda funny.

KKD: Ok… I guess?

Muk854: Yeah… I guess so.

Pikatwig: As, traditionally, actors who finish their role get flowers. ...we had not seen anything of that for Kiriya's actor. I brought this up on the Kamen Rider wiki… turns out I was wrong. *shows the image*

KKD: ...Why'd he leave?!

Pikatwig: Who's genius idea was it of killing him in the Christmas episode is a bit of a better question.

Muk854: I agree with Pika, seriously, they killed him off on Christmas… how does that make sense?!

KKD: I even found out somewhere that a 2 1/2 boy who saw this was so worked up by this, he took his Kamen Rider Lazer toys and told his dad he'd find a way to bring Kiriya back. ...I get death is something that happens in life, but Christmas is typically the WORST time to bring that up!

Pikatwig: Indeed… well… we may possibly see Kiriya again in the Legendary Game Stage. *gets looks* There are these YouTube specials that have Emu using Gashats based on his predecessors, there's a really genius way that they're created I must add, and part two will have him, Hiiro and Taiga use Gashats based on famous Namco games.

KKD: Speaking of, with how Emu got his powers revealed a while back, we need to figure out how Kazuto is able to use the driver, too.

Pikatwig: You guys can grant us a bit of leeway on that, since we began this before that was revealed. Right? *gets bonked in the head with complaint reviews* ...really? It's only the first chapter and people are complaining? This is almost as stupid as somebody saying a story was ruined by my requesting of a friend to include a nod to an early story I was doing. *gets looks* No really, that happened. Somebody claimed that had ruined the story. Not to mention there was some YouTube jerk who told me to kill myself over my vlogs… *gets more looks* Again, that's not something I'm making up. I-

KKD: Here! *hands Pika a gift* I got you this for your birthday, but I figured I'd get it to you now.

Pikatwig: Ok. *opens it up* Nice! Thanks buddy! Hug! *hugs KKD happily*

KKD: No problem, man. *hugs Pikatwig back* I just don't want you to feel so down about before your big day.

Pikatwig: It's cool. *sees Off-Screen Guy, Camera Guy and Motorcycle Girl trying to look at the picture* ...what?

Off-Screen Guy: Do my eyes deceive me… or is that Dragon Ball related?

Camera Guy: You have eyes?

KKD: It's of the only two characters Pika likes from Dragon Ball.

Off-Screen Guy: Or, as he constantly calls it, Dragon Orb… Dragon Sphere… Ryu Ball… Ryu Orb… Ryu Sphere… Dragon Circle…

Pikatwig: ...your point?

Off-Screen Guy: ...you make no sense.

Camera Guy: Again… you have eyes?

Muk854: Hold on you said she's one of the only two characters you like, who's the other one?

KKD: It's a fusion of two characters, Videl and Android #18.

Muk854: Oh, ok then.

KKD: Pika doesn't like the show bar those two after I got him curious a bit, and so we thought up of that fusion, I drew her up, and there we go.

Pikatwig: Came up after some stuff in 2016 that I really don't wanna look back on… so… let's just continue forward. This is, if I'm not mistaken, the first thing I've posted in 2017 that's not a Smash Trailer. *checks* Wait… nevermind… I posted a Sun and Moon one-shot.

KKD: Oh well. It's still cool to get something up for 2017.

Muk854: Which I have yet to do… but it should be coming pretty soon, probably 4 days from now.

Pikatwig: For the record, today is January 12th.

KKD: Pretty late my time, too… well, not too late, it's about 8:00 my time as of when we started.

Off-Screen Guy: *picks up images of the complaints* ...seriously? Some of these complaints make sense, others… are just plain dumb. Seriously, calling the story an 'idiot plot' when there's only _one_ chapter?

*KKD growled, threatening Off-Screen Guy with a rock and Muk glares with a bat*

Off-Screen Guy: I'm just reading off what it says! I'm not actually saying these things!

KKD: You agreeing with them and saying they make sense is enough to make me think you said them. *throws rock, the thing smacking Off-Screen Guy in the nose*

Off-Screen Guy: OW! I only said SOME!

Camera Guy: ...you have a nose?

Pikatwig: ...let's not bring up these complaints. I addressed them as best I could, but we're really just going to ignore the complaints… ok guys?

Muk854: Alright. *Tosses bat which hits Off-Screen Guy*... that was an accident, but I'm not complaining.

Off-Screen Guy: …*walks away*

Camera Guy: I don't like the look on his face.

KKD: 0-o… he has a face? I thought I was just hitting a flat surface since we don't see his face.

Motorcycle Gal: ...Camera Guy… you show surprise to him having eyes and a nose… yet say _that_?! You guys stupify me…

Pikatwig: ...let's try and proceed guys…

Muk854: Yeah… let's move on before something else happens.

Pikatwig: Yep…

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig, KKD Silver, nor Muk854 own anything here except for original concepts within. The rest such as Kamen Rider, Sword Art Online, etc belong to Toei, Bandai, Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures, and their respective owners.

* * *

Kazuto, in his Rider form, charged in towards the Bugstar foot soldiers and was simply hitting them with some powerful punches. Both Ex-Aid and Brave watched as he did so, stunned from his actions.

"...how is this possible?" Brave muttered.

"He used the Gashat in the Driv-" Ex-Aid began, only to get bonked upside the head by Brave, "...I guess that's not what you meant…?"

"You can be really dense sometimes, Intern…" Brave groaned. Before Ex-Aid could respond, the two were struck by an onslaught of magical attacks, "Oh right… Intern. That operation is your area of expertise,"

"Eh? 'Operation'?" Kazuto blinked a bit.

"Wakatta," Ex-Aid nodded before he posed dynamically, "Dai-Henshin!"

He proceeded to pull the pink lever on his Driver which caused a black screen to reveal itself alongside a pink image.

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

Ex-Aid charged through the image and then jumped into the area, posing for a kick before his head popped off his bulky white body and his now normal body was now primarily pink with black and bright green accents.

 **=MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY, ACTION X!=**

"Eh?!" Kazuto gawked as he stared in disbelief, "You can transform further?"

Ex-Aid leapt up via brown blocks and smashed the Collobos Bugstar down with the Gashacon Breaker in hammer form, "Heh! I'll beat this game without a continue!"

Brave looked over at the Heathcliff Bugstar and simply gave a 'tch' in response, "Looks like this operation's gonna require a different sort of tool. Jitsutsuki Level 2,"

Thus, while less dynamic than Ex-Aid, Brave proceeded to pull the lever on his Driver as well.

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

As Brave levitated through his portal of sorts, he was surrounded by doors as his white body popped off before he entered one door, soon emerging as his Level 2 cyan and white form that kept the knight motif.

 **=TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE QUEST!=**

Brave seemed to open up a door to a dungeon of sorts as it vanished and he emerged on the ground, "Scalpel, koi!"

Kazuto simply titled his head as he watched Brave resummon the Gashacon Sword and charge towards Heathcliff, "Be careful when fighting him, Heathcliff has an ability that allows him to freely switch between offense and defense!"

"Wait, what?" Brave blinked as he turned to Kazuto, but ended up getting smacked down

Ex-Aid just leapt up and tried to smack the Bugstar with his Gashacon Breaker again, but before he could get a clear enough shot…

"He can fly out of the way and retaliate due to his style!"

"Huh?" Ex-Aid blinked, missing the attack and getting zapped by lightning magic, "...that will not be going onto my record as a tensai (genius) gamer…"

The Heathcliff Bugstar was able to block the slashes from the Gashacon Sword nearly effortlessly. Brave soon noticed an opening as he switched to an offensive tactic, only for Kazuto to speak up and ruin his timing. Ex-Aid was, similarly, about to strike, only for a comment from Kazuto to distract him and cause him to get hit again.

"And-"

"SHUT UP!" both Ex-Aid and Brave yelled at him.

"Eh?" Kazuto blinked.

"People aren't allowed to stall a doctor while they're operating," Brave growled.

"You're like those annoying helper characters in video games that you can't turn off! I'm sick and tired of that stuff! Keep your mouth shut and let the experts handle this!" Ex-Aid snapped.

"B-"

" _No thank you!_ " Brave yelled as he switched the Gashacon Sword to Fire Mode and charged forward.

 **=GA CHIN~!=**

Brave then rushed in, slashing at the Heathcliff Bugstar as best he could. Ex-Aid, meanwhile, jumped up and managed to reflect the magic back at the Collabos Bugstar.

Kazuto simply stared before he heard Keiko and Rika yell. Kazuto quickly turned and saw that they were both looking at Asuna… as her body was starting to glitch, "Eh? Asuna!"

"What's happening to her?" Keiko asked in worry.

Kazuto then turned and saw Sugou laughing at this display and the rage within him was reaching a boiling point, "Let me guess… if we beat him, Asuna will be alright?"

"Yea," Ex-Aid nodded.

"Don't try and help them," the nurse Asuna yelled at Kazuto, "We don't know if your body can handle leveling up any further."

"Sorry but… if it means I can help Asuna, I'm taking any risk there is!" Kazuto yelled as he stepped forward and readied the lever, "...going up to the second floor!"

He then yanked the lever forward and felt a surge of energy go through his body.

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

A black data screen emitted from the Driver and flew over Kazuto's body as he jumped forward, seeming to slash at invisible foes before the chibi like Level 1 form changed into the more humanoid Level 2 form.

 **=IT'S DO OR DIE, IN THIS VRMMORPG, SWORD ART ONLINE!=**

Kazuto landed and stood in his Rider form. It was similar to his avatar in SAO, with the armor being designed like his cloak and a sword sheath on his back (which was empty), though it was mostly silver to counter the excess black and navy blue. He had a similar health gauge to Ex-Aid and Brave, with a small image of a sort of katana nearby his health. His blue eyes glowed as he posed as if he was drawing his sword, the words 'Level Up!' appearing in front of him.

"...huh… that happened…" Ex-Aid gawked.

"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself…" Kazuto sighed as he dusted his hands a bit.

" **Oh no… no no no no no!"** Sugou yelled in anger as he looked to the Kamen Rider that Kazuto had become, **"The Black Swordsmen is in the real world now?!"**

"...I've always been in the real world… you're the one who's always lived in a fantasy…" he responded.

"...Kamen Rider Black Swordsmen is kind of a mouthful…" Ex-Aid commented, "What should we even call you?"

Kazuto smirked a little as he made a motion to summon his weapon.

 **=GASHACON KATANA!=**

With that, a large black, silver, and dark blue sword appeared in his hand, having small diamonds of sorts along the blade part, and on one side was a slot for the Gashat as well as a white A button and an orage B button on the other side.

"The Elucidator? Or… I guess it's called the Gashacon Katana now…" he muttered before posing a bit with it, "As for a name?"

(Insert Theme: Excite)

 **(I gotta believe…)**

"Call me Kamen Rider Kirito!" he declared, rushing into battle with the Gashacon Katana and slashing at the Heathcliff Bugstar.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara… (I don't wanna know if I landed a hit)**

 **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni… (I don't wanna know if I am unmatched)**

Ex-Aid and Brave headed forward and began to help Kirito as he fought the Bugstar, their blades quickly slashing at the shield and knocking the Bugstar off balance.

 **Why? Why why why? Kizukeba I came too far… (Because I came to far…)**

Ex-Aid quickly tapped the A Button on the Gashacon Breaker, which gave it more power, allowing Ex-Aid to smack the Bugstar. Brave did a similar motion and managed to crack its shield a bit.

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa… (I can't stop this feeling, this premonition)**

 **The new beginning**

"Cool…" Kirito gawked as he did a similar motion, which charged up his sword a bit with energy. Kirito then slashed in front of him, creating a crescent shaped moon like slash and striking at the Bugstar, "Alright!"

 **Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da (I am cutting through the road of rightouesness)**

 **I gotta believe!**

 _ **Turn it on!**_

 **Soutou… (Slowly)**

Ex-Aid quickly broke open a block and sent an Energy Item towards them, "Item, get da ze! Speed up!"

Thus, the magenta Rider charged forward and rapidly bonked the Heathcliff Bugstar several times on the noggin before bashing him into the air and letting him fall to the ground.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru! (My heart's beating fast!)**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE Kokoro ga! (My heart)**

 **Michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Is guiding me to where I'm needed. I'm dashing through until I arrive!)**

Kirito looked and saw and a crystal, going over and clicking it. The crystal then generated a strength up item. He smirked a bit as he quickly pressed the A Button on his sword and charged it up before he charged forward, slashing at the Heathcliff Bugstar and managing to destroy its shield.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

"Go for it, the hissatsu waza!" Ex-Aid encouraged, with Kirito blinking a bit as to how to do that, "You take out the Gashat and put it into the slot there…"

"Gotcha," he nodded as he loaded the Gashat into the slot.

 **=KIMEWAZA!=**

Black and light blue energy charged at Kirito's right foot and he got the idea he had to kick his foe. He lined it up just right and pressed the button again.

 **=SWORD ART CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

A black highlight surrounded the screen, showing both Kirito's head and his charged up leg with the words 'Sword Art Critical Strike' right down the center, splitting between the two images. Kirito then jumped up into the air and soared downwards towards the Bugstar.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa (I've multiplied)**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kotae wa… (Chase my shadow…)**

Kirito managed to strike the Heathcliff Bugstar with a powerful kick and it blew.

 **=KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!=**

Kirito landed on the ground and smirked a little, with symbols of various games surrounding him, before it focused on the image that was on the SAO Gashat. A small triumphant music played before one thing was said...

 **=GAME CLEAR!=**

 **(One!) Kono te naka**

 **(Two!) Susumu beki life**

 **(Three!) Ikite iku dake!**

* * *

 _Pikatwig Entertainment Presents_

 _In association with KKD Studios and Muk Productions_

 _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito_

* * *

"Eh? 'Game Clear'?" Kirito blinked, "Guess that makes sense?"

"Don't relax too quickly," Brave commented, "The operation isn't over yet."

"...what does that mean?" Kirito asked Ex-Aid.

"He's a surgeon; he's got a habit of speaking medical speak," Ex-Aid explained to Kirito, "And I'm a pediatrician."

"...video games and medical nonsense? What kind of a combination is that?"

"Believe it or not, playing video games is actually beneficial for medical professionals as it can help them improve their precision and help relieve stress," the nurse Asuna pointed out.

Kirito simply buried his face into his palms at how silly this was sounding by now, before turning his attention to the other Bugstar and Sugou, "Ok… I've got one of your lackeys beat! Call off the other one and leave Asuna alone!"

"...I'm fine," the nurse responded.

"Ok, that tears it!" Brave groaned, "Ok… when I'm talking about the orange haired girl, I'm just going to call her 'Patient'."

"What's her last name?" Ex-Aid asked.

"Yuuki."

"Then I'm just gonna call her Yuuki-san."

Kirito looked towards the nurse for a moment and thought, "What should I call her?"

"Just go with 'Poppi'," Ex-Aid told him.

"...Poppi? ...You're joking, right?" Kirito stared.

The nurse suddenly was in a completely different outfit, looking like it belonged to some sort of video game character, with her hair now a bright pink, her clothes a bright yellow, white and bright green.

"...what?" Kirito blinked.

"Uh… guys?" Keiko began.

"What?" Ex-Aid blinked.

"The monsters are gone…"

Ex-Aid, Brave, Kirito and Poppi all turned to see both Bugstars had vanished, though Asuna was still there. Ex-Aid and Brave both sighed as they closed the Driver screen and took out the Gashats, reverting back to human form.

"Well… this is a problem…" Emu stated.

"What was your first clue of that, Intern?" Hiiro asked with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

"May not be the CR, but it'll do…" Hiiro sighed as he and Emu were in a hospital in Kazuto's world, looking at Kazuto worrying over his girlfriend.

"Ano…" Emu began, walking towards Kazuto, "I know you're worried, but we'll get your friend back. So… what's your relation to her? Friend? Sister?"

"She's my girlfriend."

This word quickly caught Hiiro's attention, though he made sure that nobody noticed.

"What's up with you?" the nurse Asuna whispered.

"Nothing." Hiiro aloofly responded.

Kazuto gave a worried look at his unconscious girlfriend as memories of when she was stuck in ALO flooding his head before he slowly recalled losing somebody else, "...I'm going to lose her. I'll lose another girl I care about…"

"No you won't," Emu told him, which made Kazuto face him, "We'll save her, I promise."

Kazuto gave a small nod as he looked at his girlfriend with a sad look, "Asuna… I'll save you… I promise…"

* * *

Sugou and the Collobas Bugstar had met up with the black Ex-Aid. The black Ex-Aid took out his Gashacon Bugvisor and aimed it at them.

" **I saw new game data being registered in the Driver. What happened?!"** the black Ex-Aid growled.

" **...Kirigiya Kazuto somehow got Gashats and became a 'Kamen Rider' as you call them."**

The black Ex-Aid fired his weapon at him in anger, before a thought quickly entered his mind, **"How in the world did he activate it? These require an immunization process and the virus didn't even exist in this world before today!"**

" **Your guess is about as good as mine,"** Sugou responded, **"But now that he's one of them, what do we do?"**

The black Ex-Aid thought for a moment before sighing, **"I have a plan that will hopefully buy us some time. Let that other Bugstar die and you will be in so many different worlds in trouble…"**

* * *

Kazuto sat alone in Asuna's hospital room and simply continued to stare at the unconscious girl, "...Asuna. I don't know if you can hear me, but… I'll help the others save you. I won't lose you… I can't risk losing you like I lost Sachi…"

"Who?" Emu asked, making Kazuto jump in fear, "Oh… gomen, but I couldn't help but overhear you. So who is this Sachi girl, mind me asking?"

"...she was the first girl I was in love with," Kazuto sighed as he took out the SAO Gashat, "You also asked me about this game earlier… kinda ties in with how I knew Sachi. Sword Art Online was a VRMMORPG, one of the first big ones, and I met Sachi while I was trapped in there."

"Trapped?"

"The guy in charge trapped all 10,000 players in the game and made us basically play a 'death game'. We couldn't get out until we beat the final boss on the 100th floor… and that Bugstar of SAO was actually said final boss and creator of the game."

"The creator of the game was evil? I wouldn't know what that's like, since the sacho Dan Kuroto of the Genm Corp, who gave us the games to power our Drivers, is on our side. Couldn't imagine him being evil."

"Huh?" Kazuto blinked.

"Sacho. It means president."

"I know… just… sounded a bit like 'Sachi'."

Emu thought it over before he laughed a tiny bit, "Kinda does."

"Anyway… Sachi was killed before I could clear the game and I lost her forever. One of the… biggest things I regret letting happen…"

Emu simply nodded, looking rather sad before he simply patted Kazuto's back.

"...thanks," Kazuto smiled.

"I need to go and help out somebody really quick, but I'll be back." Emu told him as he left.

Unknown to Kazuto, one of the two doctors from another world had written down some of what Kazuto had said and tucked it away into a pocket.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, things were being rather normal, as the citizens walked back and forth in their daily routine. Things came to a sudden halt as a dark-blue and yellow energy swept over the area.

"Daini Senjutsu…"

"Henshin…"

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! ...I'M A KAMEN RIDER!=**

 **=GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=BA-BANG-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! YO~W! BANG BANG SHOOTING, GO!=**

The group soon turned to see a figure in armor like Ex-Aid and Brave, but his bodysuit was mainly dark blue with lime green highlights, same for his sneakers, having a lime green cape, with the helmet having a lime green piece of 'hair' resembling that of an emo hair do, and the helmet itself having bits of tech on it including a scope. Next to him was someone in the Level 1 suit with a magenta mohawk, bike wheels for weapons, blue eyes and handlebars for 'ears'.

"Misson… start…" the dark-blue and lime rider proclaimed as he made a motion to summon a weapon, the weapon being a blue and white pistol with a green blast coming out of the barrel, and having a green A button and an orange B button on the side of it.

 **=GASHACON MAGNUM!=**

He quickly began to fire into the crowd and cause people to begin to panic, but one person seemed to freeze with fear. The other Rider, who had wheels attached onto his wrists, charged forward and began to bonk people with them.

* * *

"Guys, there's a problem downtown!" Asuna informed the trio of Riders, "Taiga and Kiriya are both attacking civilians!"

"You're kidding me!" Emu exclaimed.

"Who are they, some more bad guys you know?" Kazuto asked.

"It's complicated."

"Intern, Kirigiya, ikuzo," Hiiro told them.

"He seems to care…"

"Again, it's complicated."

* * *

The trio rushed out towards where the other Riders were attacking and activated their Gashats.

 **=MIGHTY ACTION X!/TADDLE QUEST!/SWORD ART ONLINE!=**

"Henshin!"

"Dai-Henshin!" Emu proclaimed as he inserted the Gashat and then quickly pulled the lever.

"Jitsutsuki Level 2!" Hiiro proclaimed as he did the same as Emu.

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?! ...I'M A KAMEN RIDER!=**

 **=GASHAT! GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY, ACTION X!/TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE QUEST!=**

"Wait… you can BYPASS this bulky thing?!" Kirito yelled, "...I wish there was a manual…"

"You get used to it," Ex-Aid informed as they saw the other two Riders, "Snipe! Lazer! What are you two doing?"

"Well, Ex-Aid… luring you out…" the motorcycle Rider, Lazer, responded as he dashed towards them.

He quickly attacked the group with his wheels while the other Rider, Snipe, jumped over towards a few civilians and continued to blast.

"Kirito, go defend those people!" Ex-Aid yelled quickly as he shattered a block and out spawned a Speed Up Energy Item, which Kirito quickly absorbed.

"Oh… ok!" he nodded as he dashed forward and quickly kicked Snipe.

"...another Rider? When will those bakas at the CR realize I'm the only Kamen Rider they need!" Snipe yelled as he changed the Gashacon Magnum into a more powerful gun and blasted Kirito with it. Kirito attempted to pull the lever so he could change into Level 2, but Snipe was able to blast at him before he could do so.

Ex-Aid quickly grabbed the Gashacon Sword and broke open another block which revealed another Energy Item, "Item, get da ze! Extend!"

With the new Energy Item in tow, Ex-Aid was able to slash at Snipe with the Gashacon Sword like it was a whip, before he tossed the weapon at the back of Brave's head.

"Dumb intern…" Brave muttered as he dusted himself up and grabbed his weapon.

"Yo, pay attention!" Lazer yelled as he did an uppercut like motion with his front wheel weapon.

Genm watched from a distance away and armed the same devices that he had tagged Lazer and Snipe with, before he took a shot at Ex-Aid and Brave, but the Energy Item containers blocked them and made them disintegrate.

" **Ah sh-"**

A blast from Snipe then struck Genm and sent him tumbling backwards, "Well… whatever that was is either dead or injured."

"So… somebody mind explaining who these guys are?" Kirito requested.

"No time!" Ex-Aid responded.

Snipe rolled his eyes and changed the Gashacon Magnum back to the smaller mode and noticed somebody who hadn't ran off yet. He smirked a bit and quickly fired at their direction.

"Look out!" Kirito yelled as he managed to speed over, grab a Defense Up Energy Item, and block the shots, "Hey… you ok?"

"I… I'm not sure," she managed to speak.

"Look you need to get out of here!" Kirito informed.

"I… I can't… I can't," she muttered.

"Are you hurt?"

"I… I…"

Snipe continued to fire, so Kirito didn't move and continued to defend the girl.

"You're going to run out of HP eventually, and then it's Game Over!" Snipe told him.

"So I'll just be turned back to normal, big whoop!"

"Wrong," Lazer yelled, "It's literally game over!"

Kirito's eyes widened with a fear that he hadn't felt since he was trapped in SAO.

' _If I run out HP like this, then…'_

Ex-Aid managed to tackle Snipe while Brave did the same to Lazer, "Go on and find the Bugstar! Beat it and your girlfriend will be safe! I'll make sure the civilian gets out safely!"

"Thanks!" Kirito nodded as he turned to the civilian, "You'll be safe, ok?"

"...ok…" she nervously nodded as Kirito headed off towards the north.

* * *

"Oi, Sugou come out you coward!" Kirito yelled, "I know you're here so come out and face me!"

" **He ain't here…"** a synthesized voice informed as in walked Genm in his Level 1 form, **"So you're the Kamen Rider of this sekai, huh? Before we begin… I have a question. Does the name 'Genm Corp.' mean anything to you?"**

"What corp? I've never heard of it…"

Genm laughed a little as he smirked, **"Well… I can tell you I am Kamen Rider Genm… and you won't be able to find the Bugstar… Grade Two…"**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGH~TY~ ACTIO~~~~N… X!=**

"Eh?" Kirito gawked, "You're just a dark version of the other guy?"

" **I'm much more than that…"** Genm smirked as he charged forward and began to rapidly punch Kirito, the attacks feeling like a truck hit him with each blow, even with the defense up item.

"Well… this guy is tougher than he looks…" Kirito muttered, "Going up to the second floor!"

He then yanked the lever forward.

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=IT'S DO OR DIE, IN THIS VRMMORPG, SWORD ART ONLINE!=**

" **Taddle Quest styled melody for the Level Up song… 'Do or Die' must mean something important… VRMMORPG, should explore that someday…** _ **Sword Art Online**_ **, huh? Maybe this is the ultimate game I'm looking for…"** Genm muttered as he took out a green Gashat, **"Let's see what you're made of, black swordsmen..."**

 **=SHAKARIKI SPORTS!=**

Green data began to surround the area as a green and pink sports bike appeared by Genm. The black Rider hopped onto the bike and rode up to Kirito. Confused, the black swordsman tried to strike, but Genm dodged with ease, using BMX-style moves to kick Kirito around and kicked him onto his butt.

"I wish I brought my bike…" he whimpered as his health was about to enter the red.

" **Game over for you, Kamen Rider wannabe. Hopefully you and your girlfriend can meet in the afterlife…"** Genm commented as he closed the lever on his Driver and put the Shakariki Sports Gashat into the second slot, **"Grade Three."**

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGH~TY~ ACTIO~~~~N… X! I GOTCHA!=**

The BMX bike then spun around Genm before splitting apart and forming pink and lime green armor on the chest, wheels becoming shoulder armor, and his helmet gaining a lime green and pink helmet.

 **=SHAKARIKI, SHAKARIKI,** _ **BAD! BAD!**_ **SHAKATTO, RIKITTO, SHAKARIKI SPORTS!=**

"...oh come on…" Kirito groaned as he managed to get up, only to be knocked back down by one of the wheels being tossed like a spinning top, and for his health gauge to begin to blare, "I hate it when HP gauges do that.."

" **Looks like your Gashat is nothing more than a stupid bootleg. There's no way you can hold up to real games…"** Genm commented as he charged up energy in one of the wheels before flinging it towards Kirito.

' _Guess this is it… I'm sorry Asuna… maybe I'll meet you and Sachi in heaven…'_ Kirito thought as he braced for impact…

…

…

…

It didn't hit. Kirito opened his eyes and saw that some sort of a card stopped the wheel and bounced it back towards Genm, knocking him down.

Two people walked over and one tapped an Energy Item container, which spawned a healing item for Kirito to recover all of his health.

"Eh?"

"You ok?" a voice asked.

"Wait… the mailman who gave me this thing?" Kirito gawked as he saw the man who gave him his Driver and Gashats standing there.

"Hello~!" he waved as he stepped forward and snapped pictures of the two.

" **What the… how could a mere card stop my weapon?!"**

"Card games are a type of game there, Mr. Game Master," the male joked as he picked up his card, waving it in his hand and smiling as his female companion walked up to his side, "Natsumikan, let's show him what we're made of."

"Hai," she nodded.

"Eh?" Kirito gawked.

"The Bugstars are to the north from here. You can hurry if you run."

"Thanks," Kirito nodded as he got up and sped forward.

Tsukasa then looked at the cards of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and another Rider, but they still remained blank, "Heh… wonder what'll make them work…"

" **Who are you? Why are you bothering me?!"**

"Who am I? I simply travel the worlds stopping various threats like yourself. Part of the life of being a supposed 'destroyer of worlds'..." Tsukasa responded.

" **Kisama! Nani mono nanda?!"** Genm demanded to know.

Tsukasa wordlessly put on his Driver, a white buckle with a red gem in the center of a silver ring with various symbols around it with two silver grips, pulling at the grips to reveal a slot on top for a card as he pulled out a card with the image of a magenta Rider, "Torisugari no Kamen Rider da…"

Genm tensed up as both Tsukasa and Natsumi posed, with Natsumi having a small white bat float around her.

"Oboeteoke!" Tsukasa declared as he readied the card, "Henshin!"

"Henshin,"

Tsukasa slid the card into his buckle as Natsumi had the small white bat float into her hand and pink energy surrounded her.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...=**

He quickly slammed the buckle shut.

 **=DECADE!=**

With that, 10 grayed out silhouettes collided with Tsukasa, forming a gray version of the suit on the card that showed an X motif on the chest before several red cards collided with his head, turning black as his suit gained its magenta color with green eyes. Natsumi, meanwhile, had purple stained glass windows surround her before her body was coated in quicksilver before shifting into a vampiric form. It shattered soon after to reveal it was mostly white with lavender as a secondary color with silver, red, and yellow accents.

" **EH?!"** Genm gasped.

"Kamen Rider… Kiva-la!"

"Kamen Rider… Decade…"

* * *

Pikatwig: Bet you didn't see that twist coming, did ya?

KKD: I sure didn't. That was a nice touch.

Muk854: Same, pretty nice.

Pikatwig: I was planning on possibly having them appear and battle Genm, since Emu and Hiiro would be busy with Taiga and Kiriya, so there's that. Kiva-la appearing is something I welcome, since she was kind of a one-off… and wasn't even supposed to be Natsumi to begin with. *gets looks from Muk* ...I take it you have never seen the 'Decade Finale' trailer?

Muk: No… No I have not.

Pikatwig: KKD, you handle explaining that.

KKD: Well, basically, after the season of Kamen Rider Decade ended on a huge cliffhanger, Toei put out his finale in the form of a movie, which showed a lot of stuff that I won't spoil except for how Natsumi helps Tsukasa snap out of whatever happened. Kivala comes in to help out and grants Natsumi the power of Kamen Rider Kivala, which is basically a one-off Rider original to Decade, and one of a few female Kamen Riders in existence.

Pikatwig: But the first trailer for the movie had scenes that didn't end up in the final cut… namely all of them, bar one in the extended cut. That was because it got merged with a Kamen Rider W movie into one movie, Movie War 2010. ...I will still never understand that name.

Muk: Ok, I think I understand now.

Pikatwig: And, something else, Decade was airing around the same time as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. So they had the people working on Decade shoot them some new footage.

KKD: Now THAT I DIDN'T know.

Pikatwig: ...really? I told you about it before… it's why the Gelnewts were wandering around in the Den-O episodes… there were too many costumes made that they had to use them somewhere else so it would at least benefit Kamen Rider proper.

KKD: Oh, ok.

Pikatwig: Oh, and from pre-release screen-shots, Den-O looks to be playing a major role in Chou Super Hero Taisen.

KKD: Really?! Well, I hope we get Takeru Satoh playing him again, though I kinda doubt it at the same time.

Off-Screen Guy: Get on with the important stuff about this chapter already you ding-dongs.

Muk: We're getting there alright, so just shut it!

Pikatwig: One other thing I wanna mention. You know how I recently had my wisdom teeth taken out? *takes out an ice pack and puts it onto left cheek*

Muk: Oh yeah, you feeling better?

Pikatwig: Yep. Went to school on Friday actually… didn't make it through the whole day, had to bow out at 8th Period.

KKD: Oh right. Jaw still hurts.

Pikatwig: Well, as I was conking out thanks to the anesthesia… well… I had three doctors wheeling me to another area, one female and two male. As I was mere moments from conking out… I looked at the female doctor and she was normal… then I looked at the male ones and I saw Emu and Hiiro…

KKD: Yea, that was weird to hear, man.

Muk: Agree, that was odd.

Pikatwig: ...I was almost completely asleep, not that strange.

KKD: Fair enough.

Pikatwig: I did see Sonic, Kirby, Toon Link, Megaman and some dates in my dreams. ...which is odd since, according to Batman, the side of your mind that processes words is normally not heavily active while you're asleep.

Off-Screen Guy: I like Batman.

Pikatwig: He's as heavily in shadows as you can be, of course you like Batman.

*Off-Screen Guy then took out a plushie of Batman Beyond and glared at Pika*

KKD: Uh… why the Batman Beyond plush?

Off-Screen Guy: He's the Batman I like. *walks off with a glare*

Pikatwig: Anyway… a bit of Ex-Aid news came up recently… so, you guys know how Emu has a Level 4 form in the Ganabarizing game?

KKD: Yea.

Muk: Uh yeah.

Pikatwig: Well… it's showing up in episode 17. …*gets looks* Not kidding. ...I thought that was just going to be in some Ex-Aid Hyper Battle DVD!

KKD: I thought so too. In fact, if you're gonna have a Level 4, why jump straight to Level 5?!

Momotaros: **Because it's cool to skip four! One, two, three, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, twenty, fifty!** *crosses arms*

Muk: … Who's he?

KKD: *glaring menacingly* Seriously? *groans* Lack of knowing Kamen Rider or not, I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots when someone says they don't know who Momotaros is.

Pikatwig: He's the partner of Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O… and technically IS Den-O now since Takeru Satoh, Ryotaro's actor, hasn't reprised his role in years due to his acting company wanting Toei to pay a heavy amount of money for him to return.

KKD: I hate it when actors do that, I really do think Satoh-san is the BEST at playing Den-O.

Pikatwig: Not his fault, he actually loved to play Ryotaro. Just the company he works for. Anyway… Brave is also getting a Level 4 form, the Night of Safari game, which he gets while battling beast Kamen Riders. *Kamen Rider Beast popped up* Yes, even you.

Kamen Rider Beast: YOSHA! Saa, lunchtime daa!

Pikatwig: ...hopefully we'll get to see how you've been able to feed Chimera since the Gaim crossover…

KKD: Yea, it's kinda crazy considering Helheim's no longer connected to Earth…

Pikatwig: Indeed. What's kind of interesting is that if Chimera doesn't get fed… it's what happens to a Contacted Mirror Monster in Ryuki. Reason I bring up Ryuki is because Tsukasa Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja will be reprising his role physically for the first time since Ryuki. Another cute thing, this year is the 15th anniversary of Ryuki.

Muk: Really? *dashes over* It's actually it's 15th anniversary?

Pikatwig: Yea. Not sure how many years it's been since Dragon Knight though…

Muk: Nine years.

Pikatwig: Cool. And another neat thing, is that Hiiro's actor has admitted that Ouja is one of his favorite Kamen Riders. Wonder if this is a case similar to Drive Saga: Chaser, where Shinnosuke's actor said that Accel was one of his favorite Riders and they brought him back.

Muk: Huh, that's cool. Ouja is one of my favorite's as well, or as I know him better as Strike.

Pikatwig: Yea, that's neat. Now… let's discuss the chapter a tiny bit. The part with Sachi's name being joked to be similar to the term 'sacho' is because I was trying to work a pun into that, but had nothing. They are phonetically similar, regardless.

KKD: Gotcha.

Pikatwig: Emu and Hiiro being able to skip right into Level 2… yea, that's something they can do. Emu did it in the Legendary Rider Stage.

KKD: Wish we knew that sooner.

Pikatwig: Footage from the Ghost movie finally showed and we can see Ex-Aid's cameo… and much like the Tokkyugers and their cameo in Kyoryuger vs Go-Buster, a lot was changed from the cameo to the final thing. There was one cool thing that got cut, but we'll discuss it next time.

Muk: Alright.

Pikatwig: As for Tsukasa… well, he's on the heroes side again. Forgive the pun, but he's a true wildcard… *gets groans* I said 'forgive the pun'.

KKD: Don't look at me. I didn't make that groan.

Pikatwig: But to explain for anybody who doesn't know… Tsukasa had a bad habit of changing sides. Like… a really bad habit.

KKD: Yea, even I can't defend that. And I'm one of the minority on the internet who LIKED Decade's story. Heck, it was the first full season I WATCHED before going to see Den-O.

Pikatwig: Cool.

KKD: Yea… so, anything else?

Pikatwig: Should we reveal who it was that Kirito was defending from Snipe or is it obvious or… what?

Muk: I say we should, I mean sure she's one of the main protagonists, but I say just in case.

Pikatwig: Then you have the honors of saying who she is.

Muk: Alright, that was Shino from Sword Art Online 2. She has a psychological trauma which was why she couldn't move and I won't spoil what it is.

Pikatwig: ...I think we made it a bit obvious dude.

KKD: I guess we did, but it was still an enjoyable chapter. Favs?

Pikatwig: Mine is when Emu and Kazuto had their conversation, when Kirito defends Shino and when Tsukasa and Natsumi transform to battle Genm.

Muk: The beginning where Kirito went Level 2 and took down the Heathcliff Bugstar.

KKD: Same as me, but I also find the cameo of Decade and Kivala to be awesome, too.

Pikatwig: Though, I must comment that the sudden appearance of Momotaros was random. Must be time for another cameo. *takes out some soft things and hides under a table* ...huh? Where is he? *takes out phone* Oh. He can't make it.

KKD: Who?

Pikatwig: Who do we know that crashes through roofs?

KKD: Oh, Kouhai?

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD: Why would he be interested in SAO?

Pikatwig: ...no, I just wanted to introduce him to Muk.

KKD: Oh.

Muk: Is he someone else you guys know?

Pikatwig: Yea, his name is Silver. ...yes, he's named after both the Pokemon game and the hedgehog from the Sonic franchise. He's… certainly a character, I will admit. He crashed through the roof more than once, got us tangled into battles with spirits as dark Kamen Riders, got lost into an alternate dimension for several months, beat a robot who used Genm's Level X powers who looked like Haim Saban, among other things…

Muk: Sounds like an interesting guy.

KKD: It's a complicated friendship to say the least. I like the dude, but he can get on my nerves now and then.

Pikatwig: And I was legit scared for a while that if he found where I lived, he would go and kill me. ...he assured me that he wouldn't, but he would slap me with a rubber chicken. My friendship with Silver is complex… and I'll admit I'm sort of afraid of him, but also irritated of him. He's like a younger brother… but if you do go to meet him, I would exercise caution. Not only does he get into some weird nonsense… he has a gun that changes people's genders.

Muk: Seriously?

Pikatwig: Seriously. KKD, the examples.

*KKD took out a remote and a TV screen appeared, showing numerous instances of Silver using said gun. Most notably with KKD during the days of his Triple Super Hero Time*

Muk: Well… I need to get ready for this guy. *Snaps fingers and summons a Lazer Blaster* Just to be safe.

Pikatwig: Good luck. … I may be collabing with him on something in the future, but I will need to speak to him about it. Anyway… *remote falls and the TV begins to play a scene from Power Rangers Ninja Steel* Oh cool! *walks over and sees the monster growing method* ...WHY IS IT ANOTHER SPACE LAZER?!

KKD: Seriously, dude? You're still on about that?

Pikatwig: Excuse me for being irritated about it…

KKD: Sorry.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… I did almost type in the word 'Beyblade' in regards to one of Genm's wheel thingies from his Level 3 form. ...then I remembered a thing called a 'top'. ...need to get to watching Beyblade Burst… *checks its priority on the to-do-list, which was middle of the road* Alright…

KKD: So… where is Kouhai anyway?

PIkatwig: Uh… *looks at phone* He says he's busy dealing with dimensions collapsing into each-other and merging. ...that's not something we should worry about, is it?

KKD: Again? ...Well, as long as it isn't related to anything we're currently working on, I say we let him deal with it himself.

Muk: … Yeah this thing isn't going to help. *Tosses Lazer Blaster* Perhaps I should stick with the natural stuff. *Charges an Energy Sphere and tosses it around between his hands.*

Off-Screen Guy: *walks in* Hey. *hands the three of them pink papers*

Pikatwig: Uh… *reads the paper* COURT SUMMONS?! Why?!

Off-Screen Guy: Those idiots injured me, and I want compensation. ...you're my employer, and you let it happen. And through inaction, I was injured.

Muk: You cannot be serious right now!

KKD: Wait… seriously? These are forged! And even if they aren't, you forgot to get them notarized, you dolt. And I checked both sides, nothing on mine.

Pikatwiig: ...uh… mine is noritaized.

Off-Screen Guy: Yep.

KKD: Why only his? If you wanted to summon all of us, you'd need to get the paperwork done for all three, not one.

*Off-Screen Guy then took out notarized papers for KKD and Muk*

KKD: OH, WHAT THE FAIZ?! *image of Kamen Rider Faiz plasters itself on screen as he says it*

Muk: ARE YOU SERIOUS MAN?!

Off-Screen Guy: 100%.

Camera Guy: Uh oh…

Motorcycle Gal: That's bad.

Motomet: Indeed.

*Everybody was teleported into a courtroom, with Phoenix Wright and his friends on Off-Screen Guy's side*

Pikatwig: Welp, we're doomed.

KKD: Where's Miles Edgeworth when you need him? Oh wait, he loses to Phoenix… *gulps*

Muk: We are goners, it was nice knowing you guys.

Pikatwig: Your honor, may we conclude this before the trial begins?

Honor: Proceed.

Pikatwig: We'll see you next time after we sort this whole mess out… Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Muk: Sain'ofu.


	3. Stage 3

(Originally Began: Febuary 24th)

Pikatwig: ...anybody else realize we've been here since January 29th?

KKD: Huh? Really?

Muk: Seriously, a whole month since we last worked on this… wow.

Pikatwig: ...not that. *gestures to the fact we're still in the court case of Off-Screen Guy suing us for injuring him* That.

Muk: Oh… how did I forget about this?

KKD: I thought our lawyers got us out of this case already!

Pikatwig: We don't have any… Phoenix Wright is on his side, remember?

KKD: *slumps over* Crap.

Judge: ORDER IN THE COURT! *bangs gavel* We have gone over everything and have declared you three guilty for cause of injury *motions to KKD* witnessing the injury *motions to Muk* and allowing an employee to be injured on your watch *motions to Pika*. We sentence his employer to any one thing that he wishes… within reason.

Off-Screen Guy: Yes!

Pikatwig: ...ugh.

Off-Screen Guy: Alright… I want a-

Pikatwig: Let me make this one fact, very very very VERY clear to you! I will never, ever ever ever ever ever EVER make a Goku Joke Character Smash Trailer! NEVER!

Off-Screen Guy: ...that's not what I was going to say.

Pikatwig: ...oh. But still, never doing that no matter what. Hence why there's no requests allowed for Joke Characters.

Off-Screen Guy: I do know what I want though… I want to know who those two cloaked girls are.

Pikatwig: …

KKD: …

Muk: Who?

Pikatwig: There are these two cloaked girls who kinda work for me that sorta roam around the studio. They're always in a cloak because reasons…

Off-Screen Guy: I want to know who they are!

Pikatwig: *groans*

-A bit later-

*Pikatwig lead Off-Screen Guy into a room where there were no cameras and it was mainly pitch black. KKD and Muk sat outside and waited*

Muk: ...who are they?

KKD: To sum it up as best I can… two girls I brought here to help him out of a funk. That's all I can say.

*There was a loud 'thud' as Pikatwig dragged Off-Screen Guy out of the room*

KKD: ...is he…?

Pikatwig: He just fainted. Motomet, wipe his memory of what he just saw.

Motomet: All over it. *drags Off-Screen Guy away to do so*

Pikatwig: Well… now that we have taken care of that, onto the next part of Kamen Rider Kirito a- *gets bonked upside the head with comments about how Taiga and Kiriya were acting* …ugh...

KKD: Whoa! Uh… guess our recent chapter didn't sit too well with a few people.

Muk: Apparently… *Looks up for anymore comments* Hopefully that's all for now.

Pikatwig: Let me explain this… Sugou had mind control tech in SAO… he doesn't really make use of it, but besides the point. Dan went to him so he could get that tech and managed to get it onto both Taiga and Kiriya, while failing to do the same to Emu and Hiiro. Neither Taiga or Kiriya are in control of their actions right now… I explained it to who asked me that question in the reviews, but I felt it would be a good idea to explain so I wouldn't get bothered about it again.

KKD: Yea, I'm sure it'd be good to have this in case someone in the future reads this and questions why that is.

Pikatwig: Anyway… something I wanna comment on because I think it's kinda funny, is what Dan's endgame is. We learned in the episode Defined Destiney that his ultimate plan is to make some video game called 'Kamen Rider Chronicle', saying that it would be 'the only game people would ever need' and allow him to reclaim control of his company. We didn't learn much until the episode The Truth Exposed, which is that the game will turn the entire world into a Game Area and anybody will be able to become a Kamen Rider, and they'd all fight to the death for his amusement. Ringing any bells? If not, let me say it in another way. Creator of a video game who seemed nice but is really bad, traps people in virtual environment, where they must fight and possibly kill each-other.

Muk: Oh my gosh… it's just like the concept of SAO.

Pikatwig: Hilariously, they're both MMOs…

KKD: Yea… I'm not exactly getting good vibes from that with it in the show. This could make the show darker than Gaim.

Pikatwig: ...the guy making this is easily one of the most insane people ever. This is a direct quote.

*Clip*

Dan: You dare defy the Game Master?! Both Hojo Emu and Koboshi Tsukuru created their own Gashats without my consent. Gashat are _my_ invention! Only _I'm_ allowed to make them! And you Bugstars… you're nothing more than pawns for making my plan a reality. I design game characters from scratch, create their thought patterns, and control their very consciousness. I… am the Game Master… I am God himself!

*end clip*

Pikatwig: …

Muk: …

KKD: Yea… I'd say it's safe to say he's gone off the deep end and until Dan's dealt with… the Kamen Rider universe is screwed.

Pikatwig: He's easily the most insane character I've ever seen… right up there with Sugou and Lusamine. Oh yea… Lusamine is nuts… I'm not spoiling why that is, but trust me… she is. And, I'll comment, that Gennai from Digimon Adventure is slowly climbing up there too with recent events in Tri. Again, no spoilers.

KKD: And I finished the game before you did, Pika, so I'm not gonna lie when I say I agree with you.

Muk: Yea… she is absolutely nuts.

Pikatwig: Yea… anyway, let's try and focus on this story… I can comment that I have begun to draft up an idea for this series to be four stories long… but again, they're just drafts. A sequel is likely to be made, since I have the plot for that one finished, but a possible third and fourth story… not sure yet.

KKD: Wow, that's… gonna be interesting, and I'm gonna assume it'll be based on different points of the Ex-Aid timeline.

Muk: Yea… those will be interesting.

Pikatwig: Now let's see… what else is there… *suddenly gets bonked on the head with a picture for the SAO/Accel World crossover video game* ...oh yea, that. Uh… I would react, but I don't know anything about Accel World and, for a moment, mixed it up with _.hack_ for some reason…

Muk: Ok but… do things just fall at random here?

KKD: You get used to random things like that happening, Muk.

Pikatwig: Either Silver or Off-Screen Guy would do that… and the latter fainted. *looks and sees a mini-catapualt to launch stuff, though who it belonged to was unclear* ...just my luck. Let's just begin the chapter already…

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig, KKD Silver, nor Muk854 own anything here except for original concepts within. The rest such as Kamen Rider, Sword Art Online, etc belong to Toei, Bandai, Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures, and their respective owners.

* * *

Genm glared at Decade and Kiva-la before he took out the Gashacon Bugvisor to attack them, but took a moment to trigger something within his helmet to begin to record Decade's battle style. Decade seemed to look confused before he walked over and slashed at him with his sword, with Genm blocking it with his own weapon.

" **A Kamen Rider from another dimension…"** Genm commented as he dashed backwards and blasted at Kiva-la, but Kiva-la blocked it with her sword.

"You seem rather suspicious," Decade noted, "May not have gotten to an Ex-Aid no Seikai yet, but I'll remember you for later…"

Genm began to blast at them both before he sent the wheels on his armor forward at them and causing both of them to double back a bit.

"Hey, Natsumikan, think you could call one of your buddies?" Decade asked.

"In a moment… keep him off of me…" Kiva-la requested.

"Wakatta," Decade nodded as he took out a card, and inserted it into his Driver.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...=**

(Insert Theme: Kamen Rider Kuuga!)

Genm charged forward as Decade closed his belt.

 **=KUUGA!=**

Decade proceeded to punch Genm, each punch changing his armor to match Kuuga's, before he was Decade-Kuuga. Genm simply stared at him for a moment before scoffing a bit.

" **A red scarab? This is ridiculous,"** Genm scoffed.

Decade-Kuuga charged forward and began to rapidly punch Genm, but the dark Rider managed to block some of the punches with the Trick Flywheel. Genm then began a new recording of the Rider as he jumped back and took out a black Gashat.

" **May not be completed, but that hasn't stopped me yet…"** Genm noted as he activated the Gashat.

 **=PERFECT PUZZLE!=**

He then inserted the Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot Holder, causing a surge of energy that allowed him to see into the Energy Item capsules and manipulate them. Decade-Kuuga charged forward and managed to punch him into the air, but Genm blasted at him and made Decade-Kuuga stumble back a bit.

"Looks like I'm gonna need to disarm him…" Decade-Kuuga grumbled as he took out another card with Kuuga on it.

 **=FORM RIDE: ...KUUGA: DRAGON=**

Decade-Kuuga's armor then turned blue, apart from his shoulders which turned black, and he was armed with a staff weapon of sort. Decade-Kuuga Dragon Form charged forward and bonked the Gashacon Bugvisor out of his hands and began to bonk him upside the head, but the bonks sent him into an Energy Item container, which spawned a healing item. Decade-Kuuga Dragon Form scoffed a bit as he saw Genm recover the Gashacon Bugvisor, resulting in Decade taking out another card.

 **=FORM RIDE: ...KUUGA: PEGASUS!=**

His armor turned green as he gained what appeared to be some sort of a gun that was part crossbow that formed from the staff. He blasted any projectiles that Genm fired at him back, "Hey… Natsumikan… you gonna help or…?"

"Working on it!" she yelled at him.

Decade-Kuuga Pegasus Form rolled his eyes as he got slashed at by the Gashacon Bugvisor, making him growl in response and take out the last Form Ride Card for Kuuga.

 **=FORM RIDE: ...KUUGA: TITAN!=**

With his form turning into a purple accented silver armor, his blaster became a sword as the two Riders entered close-quarters combat.

" **This data is certainly… interesting…"** Genm commented with a chuckle.

"'Data'?" Decade-Kuuga Titan Form blinked a bit before he got knocked back, "...fine then!"

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...KU-KU-KUUGA!=**

The blade charged up with purple energy and Decade-Kuuga Titan Form sent the energy forward, but Genm managed to dodge it thanks to absorbing a Speed Up Energy Item. Genm smirked a bit as he finished making the notes he began to make on the Kuuga powers as Decade rolled his eyes a little at him.

(Insert Theme: Kamen Rider AGITO)

"Compared to some of the other stuff I've battled… you're just a nuisance," Decade-Kuuga commented.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...AGITO!=**

Decade-Kuuga then changed into Decade-Agito.

" **Same to you…"** Genm responded as he looked at Decade-Agito, **"Some player 2 for Kuuga?"**

"Nope."

Genm wordlessly began to make notes on Agito as he sent the Trick Flywheels at Decade-Agito, the Rider simply blocking them as best he could. Genm then selected an Attack Up Energy Item and flung the Trick Flywheels forward. However…

 **=FORM RIDE: ...AGITO: FLAME!=**

Decade-Agito then gained red armor on his chest in place of the gold while his right arm was covered in the same red armor, his shoulder spike becoming larger and golden as a sword with a red and silver blade, a golden hilt with a crest similar to Agito's, and a blue gem in the center. He used the blade to bonk away the tops and then began to slash at Genm.

* * *

(Pause Insert Theme)

Ex-Aid and Brave continued to battle Snipe and Lazer, the four clashing rapidly as they continued to battle.

"Why are you two doing this?!" Ex-Aid demanded to knock as he kicked Snipe in the face and flung Lazer into Snipe, "Seriously, I want an answer!"

"You ain't getting one," Lazer responded as he spun around, "Ni soku!"

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

A yellow energy image emerged from his Driver, but it was differently shaped from the ones the others had.

 **=BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!=**

When Lazer leaped through, his armor popped off, but he transformed into a motorcycle instead of the usual humanoid form. Snipe got onto him, blasted open a Speed Up Energy Item, and dashed forward rapidly. Ex-Aid and Brave were forced to take cover behind some trees from the two.

"We need a clever plan to get those viruses out of our way so we can help the newbie cure the patient," Brave whispered.

"Yep. And I'm thinking of one, but I need to go and rescue that girl before Snipe hurts her," Ex-Aid reminded, "Hmm… oh!"

He then poked open an Energy Item capsule and out spawned a Duplication Energy Item. A duplicate of the two Riders spawned and rushed over to battle Snipe and Lazer, allowing Ex-Aid to rush over to rescue the girl.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea," she nodded.

Ex-Aid then quickly grabbed a Speed-Up Energy Item and simply whispered 'hang on' to the girl. He then quickly dashed off, just as the Duplicate Energy Item ran out of energy.

* * *

(Resume Insert Theme)

 **=FORM RIDE: ...AGITO: STORM!=**

Decade-Agito's chest armor turned blue, his right arm returning to normal as his left arm turned blue with a more rounded blue and gold shoulder pad, now wielding a staff. He bashed what appeared to be five clones of Genm.

"Seriously, what is it with people using clones?!" he groaned.

"You do have a duplication card, you know," Kiva-la reminded.

"Why are you not helping me?!"

"Those guys aren't exactly the most cooperative…" she reminded.

"Did we get Alternate Reality Fangires or Alternate Reality Imagin?" Decade-Agito grumbled as he took out another card and loaded it into his buckle.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: …A-A-A-AGITO!=**

Decade-Agito's blade charged up and managed to strike past all of the clones and sent Genm tumbling back a bit, but somebody walked on over.

(end insert theme)

"Who are you?" Decade-Agito demanded to know.

" **Graphite?"** Genm blinked.

"Baiyou…" Graphite growled as he pressed the button on the Gashacon Bugvisor.

 **=INFECTION! LET'S GAME! BAD GAME! DEAD GAME! WHATCHA NAME?! THE BUGSTAR…=**

"A Bugstar, huh?" Decade-Agito chuckled a little as he took out Ryuki's card, "Let's see how this dragon deals with another dragon…"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...RYUKI!=**

(Insert Theme: Alive A Life)

Clear images surrounded Decade-Agito and he gained Ryuki's appearance. He then plucked out another card and loaded it into his Driver.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...STRIKE VENT!=**

A shrill dragon's roar cut through the air and a red metallic dragon suddenly appeared. Decade-Ryuki's hand turned into the dragon's head and aimed it at Graphite. He launched a fiery energy at Graphite, but he easily just blocked it. Decade-Ryuki kept it up, but Graphite was simply unphased by it.

Genm, meanwhile, attempted to slip away, but was stopped by Kiva-la's sword.

"Oh, now you finally decide to help?!" Decade-Ryuki groaned a bit.

"They're not responding, so I gotta fight without them."

Genm simply let out a small laugh as he looked at Kiva-la, also beginning to take notes on Ryuki, **"A girl? Seriously? How pathetic is this? Females are inferior, mainly because they don't play video games."**

"Oh really?" Kiva-la silently growled.

" **Obviously. Video games are targeted towards the male demographic. Why else do you think companies use sexual appeal-"** Genm began to respond as he was powerfully struck into a tree by Kiva-la.

"You think badly about girls NOW?!" she yelled as she began to rapidly strike him.

Decade-Ryuki simply chuckled a little as he loaded in Ryuki's Final Attack Ride card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...R-R-R-RYUKI!=**

With a pose from Decade-Ryuki, Dragredder flew around him as they spun in the air before the Mirror Monster blasted fire behind the Rider, who drop kicked Graphite and sent him back a little bit.

"Certainly a dragon knight," Decade-Ryuki joked.

(End Insert Theme)

" **I'm still here, you know."** Graphite growled.

(Insert Theme: Justi-Faiz)

"Then how about this?" Decade-Ryuki responded as he took out Faiz's card and loaded it in.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...FAIZ!=**

With red lights streaming across his body, Decade-Ryuki soon transformed into Decade-Faiz.

" **For something with 13 heroes, that last one was limited,"** Genm muttered as he began to take notes about Faiz, but was kicked in the back by Kiva-la, **"How can a girl hit so hard?!"**

"Natsumikan is tougher than she looks," Decade-Faiz smiled as he took out another card, "But I'm gonna give her some back up since her normal back up isn't showing."

Kiva-la's expression was covered due to her helmet, so her reaction was covered up as Decade-Faiz loaded in the card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...AUTO VAJIN!=**

The Machine Decader rode in and then glowed with a red light, transforming into a new bike before becoming a robot with a gatling gun wheel. The robot headed over and began to smack Genm around a little, giving Kiva-la several opportunities to land some hits. Genm then simply clicked the button on the Kimewaza Slot Holder, which the Proto Perfect Puzzle Gashat was still within, and began to manipulate the ground around Kiva-la and the Auto Vajin.

"Oi, cheater!" Kiva-la yelled.

" **I'm the Game Master. Anything I say goes…"** he smirked, before he got smacked around a little. He then turned to see Decade-Faiz in a more silver like armor, **"What the?!"**

"Faiz Axel allows me to move at speeds that rival a Clock Up… for ten seconds." Decade-Faiz Axel responded as he changed back to normal Decade-Faiz, pulling out a new card before inserting it.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...F-F-F-FAIZ!=**

Decade-Faiz prepared himself with a scope of sorts attached to his ankle before leaping up and preparing to strike at the two, before Genm used either an Energy Item or the Perfect Puzzle Game Area to create a wall between the attack and himself.

"Tch… 'Game Master'? More like cheater…" Decade-Faiz scoffed.

"This is stupid, indeed," Kiva-la scoffed as well.

* * *

(Pause Insert Theme)

Snipe and Lazer began to wait for Ex-Aid and Brave to show up, when they heard something.

 **=GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!/DOREMIFA BEAT!=**

"You two are really stupid," Snipe smirked as he began to blast near where the sounds had come from.

Ex-Aid and Brave emerged but they were in different armor.

 **=GATCHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!/TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE MEGURU TADDLE QUEST! I GETCHA! DO-DO-DOREMIFA! SO-LA-TI-DO! OK, ALRIGHT! DOREMIFA BEAT~!/BUTTOBASE TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!=**

Ex-Aid stood in Beat Gamer Level 3 and Brave stood in Robots Gamer Level 3.

"Nani?!" Snipe gasped.

"Let's kick it up a little bit," Ex-Aid smirked as he spun the turntable attached to his left arm and caused some music to play, "Try to keep up!"

As Snipe tried to blast at the musical notes flying at him, Brave punched him sky high into the air and then did the same to Lazer.

"...little help up?" Lazer asked.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Elements)

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...BLADE!=**

Genm turned to Decade-Blade and couldn't help but smirk a bit even as the Rider swung his Blade Rouzer at Graphite, **"Graphite, switch!"**

" **What?"**

Genm ran over, kicked Graphite over towards Kiva-la and then charged at Decade-Blade.

"Weirdo…" he muttered as he loaded in an Attack Ride card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...MACH!=**

Decade-Blade suddenly went at blinding speeds and punched Genm back over to Kiva-la.

"Thought you could go somewhere?" she smirked as she upwards slashed both Genm and Graphite.

"This is almost getting too easy," Decade-Blade scoffed, using another card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...THUNDER!=**

The Rider prepared his blade before slashing an electrically charged slash at the two, which missed Graphite and struck Genm.

"Had enough yet?" Decade-Blade asked.

" **Got anymore tricks up your rear or whatever the saying is?"** Graphite scoffed.

Genm rolled his eyes and took out another Proto Gashat.

 **=KNOCK-OUT FIGHTER!=**

"Grade 3," Genm muttered as he took out the Shakariki Sports Gashat.

 **=GACHON!=**

He then inserted the Proto Knock-Out Fighter Gashat and quickly activated it.

 **=GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY ACTIO~~~~~~~N… X! I GOTCHA! EXPLOSIVE PUNCH! KNOCK. OUT. FIGHTER!=**

On top of Genm's armor, black fists appeared on his hands as a headband of sorts wrapped around his head and a red chestplate attached onto his chest

"I got the dragon, you got the Rider?" Kiva-la checked.

"Yep," Decade-Blade nodded as he loaded up another card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HIBIKI!=**

(Insert Theme: Kagayaki)

Quickly transforming into Decade-Hibiki, the Rider pulled out his taiko sticks and countered the punches that Genm tried to strike him with.

" **...is that seriously a Kamen Rider?"** Genm blinked.

However, Decade-Hibiki refused to listen as he bashed on Genm's head.

Kiva-la continued to slash at Graphite, but the dragon proved a bit tougher than he looked.

"Hey!" Kivala called, "I think I finally managed to establish connection with your helpers!"

"...we seriously need to consider relocating them to the photo studio…" Kiva-la groaned as she pulled out one of her fuestles, "Let's just get one of them here, already."

"Gotcha," Kivala nodded as she took the flute and blew into it.

* * *

Within an area between realities sat two women and a dog-like creature. A light-green light began to shine above them, which got the attention of the dog-like creature.

" **Here I go…"** he smiled.

He let out a lion-like roar as he was surrounded by a light-green aura and transported away.

* * *

Kiva-la grabbed a small light-green statue, the part she grabbed becoming the grip of a bazooka-like weapon. This caused her arms and chest to get covered in chains before they shattered, revealing light green armor resembling a lion's mane, Kivala's eyes shining the same color before Kiva-la gained what looked like a fiery lion's mane in the same shade.

"Komainu Bazooka!" Kivala cheered.

" _ **Good to see ya, Natsumi."**_

"Back at ya, Koma," Kiva-la smiled, preparing the bulky blaster to fire at Graphite. Graphite used his staff to block some of the blasts, but not all of them did get blocked.

"Let's speed things up a bit," Decade-Hibiki commented as he loaded in the next card and quickly got an Attack Ride card ready.

(Insert theme: NEXT LEVEL)

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...KABUTO!=**

With the sounds of machines grinding up in preparation, Decade turned into Kamen Rider Kabuto, quickly inserting another card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...CLOCK UP!=**

As the world slowed down around him, Decade-Kabuto walked over slowly and kicked and punched Genm. When the Clock Up ended, Genm was sent flying into trees and into a healing Energy Item.

" **Time manipulation…"** Genm muttered, **"I should put that to use…"**

Decade-Kabuto then looked to his next card and set it aside before continuing to attack Genm, but Genm continued to pound on Decade-Kabuto, making the latter accidentally drop a card into the Driver and activate it.

(Insert theme: Climax Jump)

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...DEN-O!=**

Transforming into the new Rider with the sound of a bullet train, Decade-Den-O let out an annoyed sigh, "...why must this form be so useless? *sighs* Might as well make the best of it."

He pulled out another card and loaded it in.

 **=FORM RIDE: ...ROD FORM!=**

With the armor shifting around to reveal a blue and orange colored form, Decade-Den-O noticed he had the Dengasher in Rod Form and he soon began to block Genm before slipping in an Attack Ride card, much to his chagrin.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...BOKU NI TSURARETEMIRU?!=**

"Omae… boku ni tsuraretemiru?" Decade-Den-O repeated what the card said in a suave tone, making Genm stare blankly.

" **...what?"** Genm blinked, before suddenly, Decade-Den-O slashed the rod rapidly at Genm, his power having been boosted.

"Huh… didn't expect that. So the quote powers up my attacks when in the correct form first? Alright…"

 **=FORM RIDE: ...SWORD FORM! ATTACK RIDE: ...ORE SANJOU!=**

"Ore… Sanjou!" Decade-Den-O shouted now in the previous form before preparing his blade, and this time the blade rapidly struck Genm

" **What does you arriving have to do with anything?!"** Genm yelled in anger.

 **=FORM RIDE: ...WING FORM!=**

The suit's color changed to gold as white armor attached on and Decade-Den-O loaded in another card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...KORIN… MAN WO JISHITE!=**

Decade-Den-O held his hand in the air and posed with it gracefully.

"Korin… man wo jishite," the Rider declared before taking the Dengasher sword and splitting it into a hatchet and a boomerang, which rapidly struck him.

" **I don't get you!"** Genm yelled.

"I didn't get this Rider for a while, either," Decade-Den-O sympathized before seeing another card and slid it in.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...ZU GA TAKAI!=**

"Zu ga takai… zu ga takai... ZU GA TAKAI!" Decade-Den-O said before shouting it, a finger pointed at Genm.

" **Oh, come on, now you're just sounding stupid**!" Genm snapped, unaware of himself slowly shrinking until, with a puff of smoke, he was suddenly two thumbs tall, **"WHAT THE?!"**

Decade-Den-O laughed a bit as he kicked Genm lightly, sending him flying into an Energy Item container, which spat out a Giant Energy Item and returned him to normal size. Kiva-la was laughing hysterically while Graphite attempted to stifle laughter at this.

* * *

(Pause Insert Song)

Ex-Aid began to dance battle against Snipe while Brave provided back-up to make sure Snipe couldn't leave and Lazer couldn't get up to help him.

"Why am I just a bike?!" Lazer whined.

"Shut up!" Snipe yelled, continuing to fire at the other Riders, who easily evaded him.

"Let us finish this operation," Brave declared as he took out the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat and put into the slot holder.

 **=GASHAT!=**

"Ok," Ex-Aid nodded, "Let's get a Full Combo!"

 **=GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

Both Riders glowed for a bit before Ex-Aid began to turn the turntable a bit more and caused music notes to fly out and tap the two Riders.

 **=DOREMIFA/GEKITOTSU CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

The two Gamer Riders posed before Brave did a skyward punch to the two Riders and Ex-Aid rapidly danced around and had musical notes strike Snipe and Lazer.

 **=KASHIN NO IMPULSE!=**

"Operation complete," Brave stated as Taiga and Kiriya both landed in a tree and the mind control things Genm stuck to them fell off.

"Alright! Full Combo!" Ex-Aid cheered.

"...that taiko drum game is what you chose to reference?"

"It's a music game!"

"Fair enough…"

Ex-Aid and Brave stood there for a minute before Ex-Aid's eyes widened, "Oh right! The patient! Come on, we gotta go help them!"

Ex-Aid ran off in a hurry, grabbing a Speed Up Energy Item to help with that, with Brave following a bit slowly due to his decreased speed.

"Oi! Give me back my Gashat!" Brave yelled.

* * *

"Hey, hime," Decade-Den-O spoke up as he held the Kiva card, "Shall we combo this cheater?"

"You bet," Kiva-la nodded.

(Insert Theme: Break the Chain)

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...KIVA!=**

Surrounded in quiksilver, Decade-Den-O suddenly broke out to reveal his Kiva form and stood next to Kiva-la as Genm got up… along with another one. There were now ten of him, which made both Riders stare.

"Guess there's a duplicate item…" Decade-Kiva sighed.

"Just take them out," Kiva-la responded, using her Koma-Bazooka to blast some of the clones away.

 **=FORM RIDE: ...KIVA BASSHAA!=**

Gaining green armor on his chest and right arm, along with green eyes, Decade-Kiva blasted the duplicates with Kiva-la and narrowed it down to three.

"Shall we finish them together, Natsumikan?"

"What was with that 'hime' earlier, mind my asking?"

"...influence of that card, I guess."

Kiva-la giggled a bti as they both stood ready.

" _Let's_ Wake Up!" Kivala cheered as she kissed the tip of the bazooka.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...KI-KI-KI-KIVA!=**

The two guns charged with energy before being fired and they quickly blasted at the duplicates of Genm until there were only three left.

"Thee left, huh?" Decade-Kiva noticed as he took out another card, "Fine by me. Kiva-la, cover me."

"Ok," she nodded as she fired the bazooka a bit.

(Insert Theme: W-B-X W Boiled Extreme!)

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...W!=**

Decade-W stood ready and began to kick with some wind-enhanced kicks, quickly managing to knock them into the air.

"Let's see how they deal with a Rider with the power of two…" he smirked as he slowly floated upwards with the wind currents and then loaded in a Form Ride Card.

 **=FORM RIDE: …W LUNAJOKER!=**

The green half of the form turned yellow and he then swung his yellow limb around, which lashed like a whip and flung the two back into the ground.

 **=FORM RIDE: ...W HEATJOKER!=**

"Time for a fiery punch…" he smirked.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...DO-DO-DO-DOUBLE!=**

"Joker Grenade!" he yelled out rushing towards the clones with his body splitting in half, fists ablaze before blowing them up. He turned towards where Genm was standing and saw the Gashat in the Kimewaza Slot Holder was malfunctioning, "...no more tricks for you to hide behind."

Another few duplicates roamed up, making the legacy Rider simply scoff a bit, before he slipped out yet another card and inserted it.

(Insert Theme: Anything Goes)

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...OOO!=**

Decade-OOO stood and prepared his claws, letting the clones rush up, only for the Rider to slash away at them like they were nothing. He smirked a bit before jumping up and slashing them downwards.

"Remember the issue with those powers, Tsukasa-kun!" Kiva-la yelled out.

"Right… gotta keep my time in this form short…" he nodded as he took out a Form Ride Card.

 **=FORM RIDE: ...OOO LATORATAH!**

With the sudden burst of energy in the all yellow form, Decade-OOO zipped across the battlefield at lightning speeds, slashing, kicking and punching as hard as he could. He then quickly took out the Final Attack Ride card and loaded it in.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...O-O-O-OOO!=**

A bright flash shined from Decade-OOO's head as three golden yellow rings appeared before him, causing the Rider to rush through them, his claws gathering energy before he slashed at the clones after he rushed through all three, "SEIYA!"

After the attack had finished, Decade-OOO quickly loaded in a different card.

(Insert Theme: Switch On!)

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...FOURZE!=**

With an explosion of steam and energy, Decade-Fourze soon skidded to a stop.

"Ano… Tsukasa-kun?" Kiva-la informed, "...I lost track of that kaijin."

"Must've fled…" he commented as he scratched the back of his helmet, "But we still see his buddy…"

"True," Kiva-la nodded.

"Let's finish him off," Decade-Fourze smirked as he loaded in two Attack Ride Cards.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...ROCKET! ATTACK RIDE: ...DRILL!=**

The Rider blasted up into the air above before pulling out another card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...F-F-F-FOURZE!=**

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" he yelled as he Rider Kicked Genm and he blew up, "...tch. Another duplicate?"

"Found the real one!" Kiva-la yelled out as she tackled Genm to the ground.

(End Insert Theme)

"Genm?!" Ex-Aid gasped as he and Brave arrived, "Finally found ya! What are you doing in this world?!"

Genm was silent in response.

"Tch… no matter… as long as Kirito found the final boss of this game, we can beat this mid-boss," Ex-Aid smirked as he walked towards Genm, "No continue de clear shiaru ze!"

"Ara?" Kiva-la blinked, "Who are you?"

"Ore wa Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!"

Decade-Fourze reverted back into normal Decade and he watched as cards popped out of his belt and he held them, revealing they were related to Ex-Aid himself, one reading 'Kamen Ride', another reading 'Final Form Ride' and the last reading 'Final Attack Ride'. Decade smirked a bit as he loaded in the second of these cards.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: ...E-E-E-EX-AID!=**

"This might tickle a bit," Decade warned Ex-Aid.

"Ara?" Ex-Aid blinked.

Suddenly, Decade hit Ex-Aid in the back, causing the faceplate's eyes on the back to open and light up. The Gamer Rider leaped into the air before his body shrunk and twisted until it was mostly pink and he was less of a Rider and more like a video game character.

"...Mighty?" Brave blinked.

Mighty then charged forward, rapidly spun into Genm, struck him with his hammer, and taking whatever power-up chips were in the area to boost his powers such as increasing his speed, attack strength, and even allowing him to jump higher.

"How is this possible…?" Brave muttered.

Decade smirked as he loaded in another card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE:** **...E-E-E-EX-AID!=**

Suddenly, Migthy began to glow and spin as Decade ran over and kicked him into Genm, causing him to blow up and fade into particles. Mighty then turned back into Ex-Aid and gawked.

"Wow…" he gawked.

"Must've been another duplicate. The real one's probably long gone…" Decade sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for the help there… uh… what's your name?"

"Decade, Kamen Rider Decade," he informed.

With that, Decade saluted Ex-Aid before they shaked hands.

"Intern…" Brave said.

"Right! Operation! Gotta go!" Ex-Aid yelled as he and Brave headed off.

Kiva-la and Decade both turned back to normal as they watched the two leave.

"So… is this Ex-Aid no Sekai?" she asked.

"Nope. Much like the Super Sentai no Sekai, this is a world that originally had no Riders," Tsukasa reminded.

"Oh right…" she nodded, "...now what?"

"We just wait and see."

* * *

Rika and Keiko both sat outside of Asuna's room as she was seemingly asleep, yet they had a feeling that there was more to her condition than that.

"Uh… Nurse?" Rika asked as the nurse Asuna walked out of the room Asuna was in, "How is she?"

"...I'm not going to lie it's not looking good…" she told them, "If the virus isn't treated soon, she'll fade."

The two girls both exchanged worried looks, now afraid that their friend might not make it.

"Our best doctors will treat her, so try not to worry too much…"

* * *

Kamen Rider Kirito continued to run through the forest as he searched for any signs of the Bugstars.

"I'll save you Asuna… I swear…" he muttered as he continued to search.

* * *

Pikatwig: Five. Months. This took us… FIVE MONTHS to finish. Good sonic booms… *falls onto back and onto couch*

KKD: You really think people are that concerned about how long this takes us?

Pikatwig: Well, there is a reason for it. Muk was off on trips, so he wasn't available. *turns to Muk* I am not blaming you, I'm just explaining.

Muk: Alright, but now that my trips are over we should be able to get back on track on this story, hopefully.

Pikatwig: Anyway… you all may be wondering what the overall purpose of this chapter was given how it didn't really advance the plot. Uh… this requires some explaining.

KKD: Go ahead.

Pikatwig: Decade and Kiva-la appearing was just bound to happen, but then we got some info about the Legendary Rider Gashats and how Dan 'gathered data for them by observing the past Riders'. Let's ignore the fact that Wizard, Gaim and Drive were all in different areas when they battled Dr. Pac-Man's generals and it's unexplained how Dan got the data on all three of them. ...where exactly did Dan get the data on the Heisei Era Riders for the other Legendary Rider Gashats? *shrugs* ...I wanted to find some way to explain that, so… this chapter mainly focused on Decade fighting Genm with the power of the other Heisei Era Riders. ...sorry that this chapter didn't advance the plot further and there was little from the Sword Art characters…

Muk: Yeah due to the lack of SAO characters here I was barely able to help, except for the Ryuki part since that's the only Kamen Rider season I know a lot about.

Pikatwig: Fair enough. We will get a bit more focus on the Sword Art characters next time I assure you.

Muk: Alright.

KKD: I got to help out a lot here, though it may be because this connected to another story Pika and I are working on… maybe, I don't know. But I could use a break in the next chapter with the SAO characters.

Pikatwig: Before we go forward, I do wish to take a moment to complain about something that happened in Ex-Aid. Small spoilers, though. At one point, Dan's father (who, back when we originally started this, I honestly forgot even existed) took the Proto Gashats and became Kamen Rider Cronus. After he beat Hiiro in battle once, Mr. Dan offered Hiiro the data of Hiiro's girlfriend that was on the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.

Muk: Huh?

Pikatwig: Basically, anybody who dies by hand of the Bugstar virus can be revived via the Proto Gashat. That's how Dan came back to life.

KKD: Sheesh! That's just a little too OP, you know?

Pikatwig: Hiiro then became evil for a while and got the Taddle Legacy Gashat. After Emu gained Hyper Muteki, Dan's dad told Hiiro to use the power of Level 100 to kill Emu or else Saki, the name of the girlfriend, will be deleted. Graphite, who's been appearing in this story on occasion, brutally beat Taiga within an inch of his life and Dan's father, upon hearing Hiiro was called to operate on Taiga to save his life, told him to sabotage it and let Taiga die or else Saki will be deleted. Hiiro saved Taiga's life and Saki is gone. ...meaning, Hiiro turning evil was completely pointless!

KKD: Lame.

Muk: Pathetic.

Pikatwig: Silver and TB both said this turn messed up Hiiro's character and you could've cut out his turn to evil and not much would need to be changed. Heck, only thing I think that would need to be changed is how Hiiro got the Taddle Legacy Gashat and there's a very simple explanation for that: it survived the destruction of the Game World! ...complaining over.

KKD: Yea, sounds very… sound… to me.

Pikatwig: So… with Dan knowing about SAO because of this crossover, do you think that he'd use that as sme inspiration for Kamen Rider Chronicle, given all of the similarities between it and the Sword Art game? Just thought I'd mention this.

KKD: Maybe? I dunno.

Muk: Possibly, who knows?

Pikatwig: Ok… onto favorite parts. Muk, you first.

Muk: Have to be when Decade used Ryuki, that was the first Kamen Rider I saw so it was great to me.

KKD: When Decade used Den-O and OOO. For Den-O, it's because we found a way to use the quote cards and make good use of them by making them power boosters if in the correct form first. And OOO… well, I just really like the Combo changes.

Pikatwig: I personally liked when Ex-Aid and Brave switched their Level 3 Gashats around. And then the Gaim nod that happened as they remembered they had to go find the other Bugstar that was affecting Asuna.

KKD: Right… still, overall fun Rider action regardless.

Pikatwig: And sign off. Just Live More.

KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.

Muk: Sain'ofu


	4. Stage 4

Pikatwig: We're beginning this immediately after finishing the previous chapter! This story is going to be finished soon. ...hopefully before Kamen Rider Build begins.

KKD: And that's coming up fast, so we may need to pick up the pace.

Muk: Oh right I heard of that new Kamen Rider, when does it come out?

Pikatwig: Uh… most Rider seasons start around the beginning of fall…

KKD: Which means we have at most 2 months to finish this thing.

Pikatwig: Which means we gotta begin, fast. Oh! One thing before we do. I wanna mention that we've gotten toy previews of the Hurricane Ninja and Mighty Creator VRX Gashats and the Accel World/Sword Art Online crossover video game has been released.

Muk: Whoa hold up, there's going to be a crossover, I would be excited if I knew what Accel World was, I'm guessing it's similar other wise this wouldn't be possible.

Pikatwig: Some project that the writer of SAO made before SAO. Kinda like how Fairy Tail got a crossover with Rave Master, a series the writer made before Fairy Tail.

Muk: Huh, well what do you know.

KKD: Huh, how about that.

Pikatwig: Let's just begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig, KKD Silver, nor Muk854 own anything here except for original concepts within. The rest such as Kamen Rider, Sword Art Online, etc belong to Toei, Bandai, Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures, and their respective owners.

* * *

Kamen Rider Kirito continued to search around, but failed to see any signs of either Bugstar. He fell to his knees to try and catch his breath since he has been running for almost an hour.

"...where are they? Just… where are they?" he muttered between panting, "...if I don't find them I'll… no. I won't think like that…"

He slowly stood back up and then noticed a shadow quickly fly away.

"Wait… ALO is a game where you can fly so…" he muttered as he slowly looked up to the sky and saw the Collabos Bugstar with the ALO Gashat in its head flying around, "Bingo!"

The Bugstar quickly realized it had been spotted and flew off as fast as it could. Kirito scoffed a bit before he noticed what looked like the pop out menu from Sword Art Online and interacted with it. Suddenly, it spawned out a Healing, Speed-Up and High-Jump Energy item. He quickly absorbed them all and gave chase to the Bugstar.

"You're not going to get away from me!" he exclaimed as he was able to get directly above it. He quickly inserted the SAO Gashat into his weapon and flew downwards.

 **=GASHAT!=**

 **=KIMEWAZA!=**

The Bugstar gasped in fear as it realized how much trouble it was now in as Kirito soared down with the Gashacon Katanna glowing with blue and white energy.

 **=SWORD ART CRITICAL FINISH!=**

"Starburst…" he began to yell as he managed to slash at the Bugstar once and then rapidly flew through the air to hit an additional twenty times, "STREAM!"

The barrage of hits was too much for the Bugstar and it crashed down into the ground. The light-yellow Gashat then flew out of the explosion and into the air.

 **=GAME CLEAR!=**

* * *

Over at the hospital, Asuna's body was no longer glitching out and was back to normal.

"Oh my gosh, look at Asuna!" Rika exclaimed joyfully.

"She's back to normal, something must've happened, this is great!" Keiko exclaimed just as joyful as her friend.

"She's been cured, now we need to wait for her to wake up," the nurse Asuna told them.

* * *

Kirito caught the Gashat as he landed on the ground before he began to dust it off, "This stuff is pretty dang advance… shame it also comes with the risk of your life."

" **Whatever life threatening risks did these powers come with, Kazuto?"** a voice said in a very kingly tone.

"Sugou…" Kirito growled as he turned to face him.

" **I am not that man! You are only to call me the Fairy King Oberon!"** he yelled before he tried to shoot Kirito with the Gashacon Bugvisor.

"Whatever," Kirito scoffed, "Face it. Asuna's cured and you're going to be taken down again!"

" **Oh please… with this…"** he smirked before he showed off the Gashacon Bugvisor, **"I can reinfect her over and over and over and over and over again… you can keep trying but in the end you'll be the one to lose, hero."**

Kirito growled a little bit, but before he could even act…

 **=MIGHTY TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!=**

A pink energy wave and a light blue ice wave in the shape of an X flew at the Bugstar Sugou, making contact, and managed to make his wings vanish into thin air.

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Ex-Aid asked as he walked over.

"Outsiders shouldn't talk when a doctor is operating," Brave added.

"Minna…" Kirito smiled.

" **Doesn't matter if there's three of you or even a whole army of you… I am the one with the power, none of you can beat me!"**

"You know something I don't like about cutscenes? The enemy talks way to much…" Ex-Aid commented as he walked over, "Looks like it's time for the final boss. Kirito, think you're up for it?"

Kirito nodded as he held the new Gashat that he had gotten from the Bugstar's death.

" **Oh please… once I beat all of you, Asuna's unemi (fate) is mine to control…"** the Bugstar Sugou said wickedly.

"Funny thing you mention unmei…" Ex-Aid commented as he closed the lever to his Driver and took out the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat.

 **=GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!=**

Brave wordlessly took out the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat and activated it as well.

 **=DOREMIFA BEAT!=**

Kirito watched and then mimicked their actions.

 **=ALFHEIM ONLINE!=**

The red mini robot, yellow mini DJ and a light yellow fairy of sorts all emerged from the game screens that appeared behind the three Riders.

"Asuna no unmei wa… ore-tachi ga kairu!" Ex-Aid yelled out as he loaded in the Gashat and the other two Riders followed suit.

 **=GASHAT!=**

"Jitsutsuki Level 3," Brave stated.

"Going up to the third floor," Kirito muttered.

"Dai-Dai-Dai-Henshin!" Ex-Aid declared.

The trio of Riders opened up their Drivers' levers.

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

 **=MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION, X!=**

 **=TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE MEGURU, TADDLE QUEST!=**

 **=IT'S DO OR DIE, IN THIS VRMMORPG, SWORD ART ONLINE!=**

The three summoned out robots flew above the Riders and attached onto them.

 **=I GOTCHA!=**

 **=BUTTOBASE TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!=**

 **=DO-DO-DOREMIFA-SO-LA-TI-DO! OK, ALRIGHT! DOREMIFA BEA~T!=**

 **=FAIRY, FAIRY IN THE SKY! SOAR AROUND! ALFHMEIM ONLINE!=**

Ex-Aid and Brave stood in their normal Level 3 forms. Kirito now had yellow armor around his legs, a bit around his chest, spiky hair attached to his head, a pair of wings, and a second sword that seemed to be made out of a pair of wings stuck together.

" **Bring it on, Kamen Riders! I can beat all of you!"**

(Insert theme: Excite)

"You're on, Oberon Bugstar!" Ex-Aid yelled before he snapped his fingers, causing a pink energy to appear between the Rider trio and the Bugstar with 'VS' in the center.

 **=FIGHT!=**

 **(I gotta believe…)**

Ex-Aid charged forward and began to punch the grounded Oberon Bugstar with the large red fist on his right hand. Brave quickly moved forward and did some quick punches.

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara… (I don't wanna know if I landed a hit)**

 **I don't wanna know shirinai kunai ga ii noni… (I don't wanna know if I am unmatched)**

Brave continued to punch in rhythm with a tune playing from the beatbox on one of his shoulders, sounding like an 8-bit version of Excite, and then quickly added in a sword slash with in time with the beat.

 **Why? Why why why? Kizukeba I came too far… (Because I came to far…)**

The attacks continued in sync as the Oberon Bugstar tried to leap away and counterattack, but Ex-Aid made sure to cover from behind to block him from gaining airtime.

 **Tomarananai kanjiru kono yokan wa… (I can't stop this feeling, this premonition)**

 **The new beginning**

The Bugstar managed to use a magic blast to knock the two Riders back a bit and get into the air.

 **Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihairakun da (I am curing through the road of rightousness)**

 **I gotta believe!**

 _ **Turn it on!**_

 **Soutou... (Slowly…)**

Kirito flew over and managed to kick him.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru (My heart's beating fast!)**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga (My heart)**

 **Michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Is guiding me to where I'm needed. I'm dashing through until I arrive!)**

"No you don't!" Kirito exclaimed. He slashed the Bugstar back onto the ground before striking with a downward slash from above.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

Ex-Aid and Brave soon met back up and prepared to do another double slash.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa (I've multiplied)**

The double slash managed to make the Bugstar's wings vanish off of his body again.

 **(One!) kono te no naka (Unless I'm confined)**

 **(Two!) susumu beki life (I'll keep saving the life)**

 **(Three!) ikite iku dake (I've filled up to the max)**

" **You pesky heroes won't stop me! I am invincible! Nothing can stop me, I'll end you all!"**

"Oh shut up!" Ex-Aid yelled as he kicked at the Oberon Bugstar before managing to knock him over to Kirito.

 **You don't wanna know yumemiru hoto ni (You don't wanna know… the more I dream)**

 **You don't wanna know kizu ka fuetekuno wa (You don't wanna know why I keep getting hurt)**

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba no one's around (Because no one's around)**

"Here's goes nothing," Kirito muttered before giving the Bugstar a mean uppercut slash and rapidly striking with his two blades, "Now this is more like it!"

 **Kami ga atae shitatta hitotsu no trial (God only gives on trial)**

 **Hey, what's the purpose?**

Ex-Aid soon paired up alongside Kirito to give him a hand, using his giant fist to give the latter a boost up allowing him a powerful downward slash.

 **Tsuitekina azayaka ni koete yo (Follow me. We'll cross in a flash!)**

 **I gotta believe!**

 _ **I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe!**_

 _ **Turn it on!**_

 **Soutou… (Slowly)**

"That's it!" Ex-Aid declared as he managed to punch the face of the Bugstar in, "That's how you play this game!"

"Spending some years inside of a game would help with that," Kirito muttered with a bit of a sheepish grin under his helmet.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru (My heart's beating fast!)**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kokoro ga (My heart)**

 **Michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Is guiding me to where I'm needed. I'm dashing through until I arrive!)**

Brave sent out an ice charged musical note at the Oberon Bugstar, Ex-Aid and Kirito quickly flying away from the attack, and the attack managed to freeze the Bugstar solid.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

"Nice one!" Kirito smiled as he put Ex-Aid down and grabbed Brave, "Here we go!"

"There's nothing I can't cut," Brave commented as he switched his blade to its fire mode and slashed the Bugstar's back.

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa (Chase my shadows)**

Kirito and Brave landed on the ground before tossing their blades into the air to make sure that the wings on the Bugstar wouldn't regenerate.

 **(One!) kono te no naka (In my hands)**

 **(Two!) owari naki game (Is a never-ending game)**

 **(Three!) tanoshimu dake (I've just got to enjoy)**

The Oberon Bugstar collided with the ground and all three Riders readied their Gashats for the finisher.

 **Zerokara ichi ichikara uchuu no hatemade (From zero to one, and from one to the edge of the universe…)**

 **Terashitasu hikari wa koko ni aru (The shining light is right here!)**

 **Yeah no one can stop me! No one can stop me now!**

 **=GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

Brave quickly spun the turn table on his left arm to create musical notes to jump upwards into the air, Ex-Aid's robot arm gained rockets to let him fly upwards and Kirito flew up. The trio remained suspended in the air for a moment before pressing the buttons on the slot holders.

 **Soutou (Slowly…)**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Takanaru (My heart's beating fast!)**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Kokoro ga (My heart)**

 **Michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake (Is guiding me to where I'm needed. I'm dashing through until I arrive!)**

 **=GEKITOTSU DOREMIFA ALFHEIM CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

The trio of Riders flew downwards, with the Gekitotsu Smasher changing from an arm to a leg on Ex-Aid, as they sailed down.

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

" **NO!"** the Oberon Bugstar yelled as he attempted to block the attack, but the trio of Rider Kicks easily broke through it.

With the trio of strikes landing on the Bugstar, they all got PERFECT with their successful strikes.

 **=KAISHIN NO IPPATSU~!=**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa (I've multiplied)**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa.. (Chase my shadow…)**

The Riders quickly turned around and slashed at the Oberon Bugstar before they posed with their backs towards the exploding Bugstar.

 **=GAME CLEAR!=**

 **(One!) kono te no naka (Unless I'm confined)**

 **(Two!) susumu beki life (I'll keep saving the life)**

 **(Three!) ikite iku dake (I've filled up to the max)**

The explosion occurred and the Oberon Bugstar turned back into Sugou. The trio turned to see the man was unconscious and injured, but clearly alive.

(End Insert Song)

"Phew!" Ex-Aid sighed with relief as they all closed their drivers and removed their Gashats.

"What should we do with him?" Hiiro inquired.

"Take him back to jail," Kazuto responded as he headed away from the two Riders and the unconscious man, "I'm going to go check on Asuna."

"Ok," Emu nodded.

* * *

Kazuto soon arrived back at the hospital and saw Asuna was outside of the hospital room, "...Asuna…"

Asuna turned towards Kazuto with a soft smile before she pulled him into a hug, "Kazuto… I was scared… I didn't know what was happening, but I'm happy now that you're here."

"...I'm happy you're safe now," Kazuto responded as he hugged her back.

Unknown to the two at the moment, Keiko and Rika were both watching this and both had slightly annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Seriously, even after a life threatening situation they still act like that in public, geesh," Rika complained.

"Let it go," Keiko sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, Suguha watched as Kazuto and Asuna walked into the Kirigaya household, "I heard there was a shooting at your school! Are you ok?!"

"Don't worry Suguha, everything is fine," Kazuto assured.

"B-"

"Relax," Asuna told her, "Nothing bad happened to any of us, we're all ok."

The slightly younger girl looked at the two before sighing in relief.

* * *

"Alfheim?" Emu blinked, having seen a poster for the game after he and Hiiro had sent Sugou back to jail.

"It means 'Land of Fairies'," the nurse Asuna informed as she walked over, "I heard some of Kazuto's friends bring it up."

"A VR game…" Emu gawked as he saw some AmuSpheres, "It looks so amazing…"

Asuna gave a shrug and proceeded to drag Emu back to the hospital by his doctor's coat.

* * *

In ALO, Asuna and Kirito stood with a small fairy as they explained what had happened to her.

"Wow…" she gawked, "So daddy changed into a superhero to save mommy... amazing."

"That's the laconic version, but yea…" Kirito responded.

"Are you alright, mommy?" the fairy asked Asuna.

"I'm fine Yui," she assured, "I promise."

"I heard from Silica and Lisbeth that your body was vanishing into thin air…" the fairy, Yui, informed, "How can you say you're 'fine' after all that?"

"Because I am," Asuna responded, "Besides, the doctor told me that there aren't any known after effects so I'm good."

Yui sighed before she hugged Asuna a bit and smiled softly, "I'm just happy you're still here."

The trio smiled a bit before they heard somebody crash land not to far away from them. They headed over and saw a Spriggan with a white coat and pink hair.

"Emu… maybe you should've read the instuctions…" a navigation pixie with pink hair and a yellow version of the outfit that Yui had told the Spriggan.

"...Tensai Gamers don't read instructions…" he responded.

"...that you Emu?" Kirito asked.

"Kazuto?" Emu blinked as he got up, "I saw this free play demo for that game that your girlfriend's pals mentioned and… I couldn't help myself…"

"And I came in here to make sure he didn't do something stupid…" the pink navigation fairy informed.

"It's nice to meet you," Yui smiled as she flew over.

Emu stared a bit at the fairy and had a questioning expression.

"This is Yui," Kirito informed, "She's mine and Asuna's daughter."

Emu's expression simply grew even more questioning at that.

"She's from SAO and her data eventually got transferred here," Asuna quickly explained.

Emu's expression then cooled down as he and his navigation fairy looked around a bit.

"So… what's your navigation fairy's name?" Kirito asked.

"I'm Poppi, nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Wait… you're the nurse from the real world…" Kirito quickly recalled, "How are you-?"

"It's complicated," she quickly responded.

"So… can you show us around?" Emu asked.

Kirito and Asuna nodded in response. Emu and Poppi then joined the trio in roaming around ALO…

* * *

Pikatwig: I'll openly admit… the closing bit in ALO was kind of a 'something that just came to me' sort of thing. It honestly seemed like it would fit with Emu being a gamer and Asuna being a Bugstar and able to transmit data in and out of a video game.

KKD: Sounds like it makes sense to me, too.

Muk: Yeah, makes sense.

Pikatwig: So… the plot is wrapping up and next time is the overall conclusion and epilogue. We started this in November and it's been… uh… how many months now?

Muk: Eight.

Pikatwig: ...wow.

KKD: Dang… and from the sound of things, Ex-Aid's ending soon. We got one last chapter to work on.

Pikatwig: Thankfully, it is short. I will make a quick comment that a few scenes ended up being bumped up to this chapter, mainly due to me upholding my word that there would be more scenes with the SAO characters in this chapter.

KKD: Makes sense seeing last time was almost fully dedicated to the Riders.

Muk: Yeah so it makes sense to even it out.

Pikatwig: And so the Bugstars are beaten as of now and things are looking calm. ...yea. Uh… favorite part Mine was when the trio of Riders finished off the Oberon Bugstar… and then the appearance of Emu and Poppi/Poppy in ALO.

KKD: I personally like the final battle in this episode. It was cool to see the trio of Riders defeating a Bugstar at once… and it may have to do with me actually having input here compared to the rest which Muk had to help out with.

Muk: That was how I felt in the last chapter, but yeah the final battle was my favorite as well, especially the finisher.

Pikatwig: Oberon attempted to block the finisher, but got overwhelmed like Kiriya and… somebody else. Spoilers. ...this chapter was written the day the episode came out and I don't wanna get yelled at again.

KKD: Oh… wow.

Muk: Well what do you know.

Pikatwig: Admittedly that was always my plan, it just happened to happen the way it did. Silly luck.

Muk: Yeah, who would've thought.

Pikatwig: So… one more chapter and who knows how much more time until Ex-Aid ends. Let's wrap it up and get to it.

KKD: Yea, well, until next time, everyone.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Muk: Sain'ofu.


	5. Stage 5

Pikatwig: At long last… the final chapter of this little saga.

KKD: Sorry it took us so long to get here, folks.

Muk: Yeah we had a lot of delays, but here we are now.

Pikatwig: As far as I'm aware… last time the three of us will work as a trio until I can brainstorm something new for us to do together.

KKD: Oh… wow…

Pikatwig: That's an 'as far as I'm aware' type thing. We'll figure it out after we finish this.

Muk: Alright, I guess we'll see then.

KKD: Yea… so… anything else we're missing, or should I drop the disclaimers?

Pikatwig: ...not that I can think of.

KKD: OK, here's the disclaimers.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig, KKD Silver, nor Muk854 own anything here except for original concepts within. The rest such as Kamen Rider, Sword Art Online, etc belong to Toei, Bandai, Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures, and their respective owners.

* * *

Evening had soon rolled around and most of Japan was asleep. However, one person was doing some research on SAO and found something that Kazuto would clearly like to know…

* * *

The next day quickly rolled around. Tsukasa and Natsumi both stood around as they waited for the trio of doctors to arrive so they could be brought back to their own reality.

"Do you think that they're even aware that they ended up in a different reality?" Natsumi inquired.

"Hard to say," Tsukasa responded with a slight shrug, "But they'll probably realize it when they get back home and see that some of the games that are in this world don't exist back in their own…"

"True…" Natsumi nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Emu, Hiiro," Kazuto called out, seeing the two outside the hospital, "Hi."

"Hey, Kazuto-san," Emu greeted, "Something up?"

"I don't think I ever got a chance to say thank you," Kazuto smiled, "Without you two, I wouldn't have been able to save Asuna."

"Think nothing of it," Emu told him, "It's what doctors do."

Hiiro simply gave a nod in agreement to that statement.

"But still… thank you," Kazuto smiled as he extended an arm for one of them to shake. Hiiro simply stood aloofly, but Emu returned the hand shake.

"No problem," Emu smiled.

"Well, I gotta get going. Gotta figure out what I'm gonna do with today," Kazuto informed as the doctors walked past him. Kazuto was about to walk off, when he saw a piece of paper on the ground that had the kanji for his name on it, "Hmm?"

Kazuto picked up the paper and saw it had an address on it. He shrugged and decided to head there, since he had nothing better to do.

* * *

Kazuto had followed the address which led him to a graveyard. The young teen gave a slightly confused look as he wandered around, yet he had a feeling that there was a reason he was there. Eventually, he came across five graves that had an all to familiar looking symbol along the top.

"Hold on, that's the symbol for… the Moonlit Black Cats," he gasped in realization. Kazuto looked at the five graves before stopping at one of them. He saw the name and slowly began to tear up at the sight of it.

'Here lies Sachi'

"...they gave it to me so I could… say goodbye…" he muttered as tears began to stream down from his eyes. He struggled to speak but was soon able to speak what he needed to say, "Sachi… I'm sorry I didn't save you. I know you don't blame me for your death, but I can't forgive myself for letting it happen. While I'll never see you again, I will never forget you. ...goodbye, Sachi…"

He rubbed away his tears before he slowly walked away.

* * *

"No sign of the Bugstar or the kuro Ex-Aid?" Emu asked.

"I haven't seen any sign of them anywhere," Asuna informed.

"...weird. Wonder where he went…"

* * *

Genm simply roamed back into his own world, Graphite having vanished since their return, and was hoping he'd get back unnoticed.

"Oi!" Snipe's voice yelled, making Genm turn to see Snipe Level 2 and Lazer Level 1 standing there, "You're gonna pay for messing with our heads!"

"Hey," Lazer spoke as he grabbed the BangBang Shooting Gashat from Snipe's Driver and handed him the Bakusou Bike Gashat, "We do this to get payback."

"...I like it," Snipe smirked as he summoned the Gashacon Magnum and loaded in the Bakusou Bike Gashat while Lazer loaded the BangBang Shooting Gashat into the slot by the Gamer Driver.

 **=GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!=**

 **=BAKUSOU CRITICAL FINISH!=**

 **=BANGBANG CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

Lazer leapt into the air, spun around on a side axis, tuned into a bullet silhouette and then rammed right into Genm. Snipe then fired a holographic image of Lazer Level 2 from the Gashacon Magnum, sending Genm flying away. The two Riders then returned each-other's Gashats and walked off.

* * *

Emu shrugged as he, Asuna and Hiiro walked outside the hospital and into the interdimensional mist. Tsukasa and Natsumi both smiled before they walked through the mist as well and it simply vanished.

"Emu, Hiiro," Kazuto called out as he walked over to the building, "Huh. They must've gone inside… uh…"

Kazuto walked inside the building and up to the front desk, "Excuse me, do you know where Hojo Emu, Kagami Hiiro and Karino Asuna are?"

"One moment," the person at the desk responded as they looked through a schedule book, "I'm sorry, but we don't have any information on where they are, there isn't anything in here saying when they'll show up."

"Alright, thanks anyway," he thanked.

(Insert theme: crossing field)

Kazuto simply looked up at the sky and shrugged a bit as he walked off. He held out the SAO Gashat for a moment before tucking it away in his pocket.

 **Mitomete ita okubyou na kako (I admit that I had a cowardly past)**

 **Wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita (I was always afraid without even knowing why)**

 **Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu (From behind, my past self reflect the reality onto the present)**

"Eh? What do you mean you don't know what ALfhiem Online is?" Emu asked a Genm Corp employee.

"We have no records of such a game, sir. And there's no records of it ever existing here," an employee informed.

"Mou…" Emu sighed.

Asuna stifled a bit of laughter at this while Hiiro simply walked away with a roll of his eyes.

 **Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita koko wa kitto (This place, which has painted several skies, will surely)**

 **Hakanai kokoro midashite (Mess up my fleeting heart)**

"Where were you?" Asuna asked Kirito as he arrived in ALO.

"Just taking care of something personal," he informed her, "Sorry about that,"

Asuna simply smiled as she kissed Kirito's cheek and they headed off to go do something.

 **Yume de takaku tonda karada wa (In my dream, I flew up high)**

 **Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku (And shook off all the fears surrounding my body)**

 **Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite (The small feeling residing deep in my heart is spreading out)**

 **Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba (I realize that I'm weak, but as long as you're here with me)**

Emu was in the midst of showing off a game he was practicing in between patients with some young kids at the hospital before he was dragged away by Asuna.

 **Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta (Even in this dark world, I can be strong)**

 **Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de (My heart is having a long dream, yes, it's eternal)**

 **(I wanna always be with you**

 **I'll give you everything I have)**

* * *

Tsukasa and Natsumi returned to the Photo Studio, but they were both unaware that the Ex-Aid cards grew dark again…

* * *

Unknown to everybody, the Gashacon Bugvisor that Dan had given to Sugou was still sitting in the forest where the heroes fought him and the screen was shown sparking a tiny bit...

* * *

Back in the main Rider world, Dan had returned to his office and saw Parad was playing a video game.

"So… how was it?" Parad asked Dan.

"...I don't wanna talk about it…" Dan scoffed as he walked over to a computer to begin to compile data, "I did get useful data while in the other world… maybe I should try something to do with VR…"

"Really? Like what a… Mighty Creator VRX?" Parad scoffed.

Dan was about to respond before he thought about the name, "Mighty Creator VRX? ...I'm writing that down…"

Parad laughed before he walked over to a basketball net and flung a ball into it. Dan simply ignored Parad goofing around as he spent some time compiling data that he had recorded from Kamen Rider Decade.

* * *

After a few hours, Dan held two new Gashats in his hands while eleven sat behind him that were unfinished.

"King of Poker Blade and Barcode Warrior Decade?" Parad commented as he read the labels on the two finished Gashats, "Whatcha gonna do with those?"

Dan was silent as he set the Blade Gashat aside and activated the other one.

 **=BARCODE WARRIOR DECADE!=**

The Game Area generated behind Dan, with the Game Start screen featuring Decade behind a white backdrop that had a black ripple effect as cards flew across it, and Dan simply held the Gashat in his hand.

"Henshin," He muttered.

 **=GASHAT!=**

The Rider Select screen had Dan's Genm icon replaced by a picture of Kamen Rider Decade.

 **=LET'S RIDE! METCHA RIDE! MUCCHA RIDE! WHAT'S YOUR RIDE? ...I'M A LEGEND RIDER!=**

Parad simply stared a bit at the form, which looked like the bulky black and white Level 1 forms typically are, but the helmet itself looked like Decade's with the green eye pieces behind the 'goggles' of the Gamer Riders, and the chest had a magenta to white gradient with the two weapon buttons being a sword and a gun, "Wow…"

"Grade 2…" Genm muttered.

 **=GACHAN! LEVEL UP!=**

A pink image flew across Genm's body and it caused the bulkier armor to fly off before revealing what was mostly Genm's body, but the chestplate was complete Decade's chest, the arms had Decade's magenta coloration, and the Gamer Driver helmet had Decade's behind the goggles and mouthpiece, the leg armor also getting the magenta treatment.

 **=DE~STRO~YER~! SEKAI NO HAKAISHA, BARCODE WARRIOR!=**

"This is the power of a legend, huh…" Genm commented as he thought a bit.

 **-to the Next Game…-**

* * *

KKD: And… that's about it.

Muk: Yeah… this is truly the end.

Pikatwig: Indeed it is…

KKD: Overall, I thought this was a fun ride from start to finish, and I really enjoyed helping to write this where I could.

Muk: Same here, it was great writing this and I had fun helping on the SAO parts of this story.

Pikatwig: …honestly… this story was simultaneously fun and a pain. Let me explain why… with the exception of the previous chapter, EVERY chapter had people complaining about something. Admittedly, there are some things that are at least worth constructive criticism (like typos or the insert music), but then it got a bit silly after a while. I do wish to thank ROCuevas for his positivity about the story and giving a much needed positive review. If you complained, it's fair. You are entitled to an opinion… but it just got a bit annoying to see one complaint EVERY chapter…

KKD: Side note, ROCuevas, while I personally like the positivity, maybe at least give more than just a couple sentences to your reviews explaining what you like specifically about it. But keep up with the positivity.

Pikatwig: Not helping was how hard it kinda got to get you both here to work on this at times. That coupled with the complaints nearly every chapter have put the ideas of sequels into question. I had at least three sequel ideas, which may or may not just be rolled into one story, but the complaints and issues of getting you two together put them into a questionable status. We'll see about it in the future.

KKD: Honestly, I would've been excited to see sequels for this story at all, but I understand if some things weren't to your liking. Just be reasonable; do research before dropping complaints and don't sound like a baby when making your points. Don't mean to be condescending, just saying.

Pikatwig: …

Muk: …

KKD: What?

Pikatwig: Nothing. And the complaints things just made me a bit more annoyed given half of the original motivation for this project.

KKD & Muk: Being…?

Pikatwig: Basically… to integrate Muk into the group. To help introduce him to you, Sean, Silver and TB.

KKD: Oh…

Muk: Oh… I see now

Pikatwig: The other half being like it seemed like a good crossover idea, the video game Rider season with a video game anime. ...and it grew even more fitting when Kamen Rider Chronicle showed up and had so many similarities to SAO. Besides the point, yeah. One of the factors of this story was to bring Muk into the group. Did it work? ...well, I did introduce him to you and Sean here and then TB and Silver in a review.

Muk: And it was neat being introduced to you all, so that's good.

KKD: Ok, that's cool.

Pikatwig: But… let's get onto the favorite parts and stuff. Uh… who wants to go first?

KKD: You mean for this chapter alone or the whole story?

Pikatwig: This chapter, but if you can think of the latter then go ahead.

KKD: Ok. Hmm… I think my favorite part would have to be the final battle. It was cool to see Kirito fight alongside Ex-Aid and Brave like he did. But I also liked the cameos of Decade and Kiva-la, too. Really great to see them here.

Muk: In this chapter, I would say my favorite had to be the graveyard scene where he said goodbye to Sachi, really shows that he still had feelings for her but is moving on, but still will never forget her.

Pikatwig: Quick summation… she was basically Kazuto's first girlfriend in all but the term.

KKD: Ah.

Pikatwig: I saw a comment that compared her to Hinata from Naruto and when I saw it I was like 'Huh… they actually kinda look-a-like…'

KKD: Ok… I think I can see that.

Pikatwig: Anyway, Muk, continue.

Muk: Ok, well that was my favorite in this chapter, but my favorite in the story was definitely the final battle.

Pikatwig: Favorite here was the scene where Kazuto saw Sachi to say goodbye, the hand-shake between our heroes, and foreshadowing to things to come in Ex-Aid. ...we also had something for the sequel, should it ever come to be, but that's that. One thing I wanna bring up, is that it's never said who dropped the note for the of the location of Sachi's tomb. Any guesses?

KKD: Emu.

Muk: Hiiro.

Pikatwig: I'm not telling you. There's enough reason to believe it to be Emu, him being the kind and helpful one, and there's also enough reason to believe it to be Hiiro, since he lost his own girlfriend. I'm leaving it open to audience interpretation.

KKD: Fair enough.

Pikatwig: Favorite overall is a hard call… there's so much to like. ...honestly, I can't pick. Well… this was a fun story even if it was a pain to work on at times. Working with two of my best pals on a project was fun and hopefully we can do it again someday… did you guys have any final comments you wanna make?

Muk: Just that I had a great time doing this and hope to work more with KKD and the others sometime in the future.

KKD: Yea, same here, Muk.

Pikatwig: And now… come to think of it… is this the very first story that you and I have actually finished that isn't a one-shot? Like… I'm honestly thinking back and I'm drawing a blank. There's probably stuff I'm not thinking about, but still…

KKD: Huh… yea, come to think of it it is. Much shorter than the other projects that we've done for a while now.

Pikatwig: I get the feeling I could be forgetting something, but I dunno. If you guys reading this could check… by all means go ahead.

Muk: Random comment, this is also the first story I finished that isn't a one shot.

Pikatwig: Neat. And thus… our first trio collab is complete. Will we have anymore in the future? ...who knows. Given the hassle it was to get you both here at times, that's going to impact any possible trio works between us in the future. Any sequels…? I have some in mind, but we'll wait and see… even if they do occur, they're mostly SAO focused. So KKD… you might not be working on a sequel to this. Keyword there is 'might'. I don't know yet.

KKD: Fair enough.

Muk: Well if any sequels to occur for this story, I'll be happy to lend some assistance.

Pikatwig: Alright. Well… it's time for the final wrap up.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Muk: Sain'ofu

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
